After the Kiss
by Tigergirl1223
Summary: A little moment after the kiss between Jack and Elizabeth in the season finale. Please let me know if you want me to continue this story! Sorry it is so short right now.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry this is so short but I'm debating on whether or not to continue this story. Please review fellow #Hearties! **

Elizabeth looked up into Jack's eyes thinking of how long she had wanted to do that. To feel his lips against hers. That was confirmation of why she was staying in Coal Valley. The children she taught, the friends she had made, and the handsome constable that was now a special part of her life, made her realize that this was where she belonged.

"Elizabeth," said Jack interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah?" she asked bringing herself back to reality.

He took her hand and kissed it, "I'm so glad you decided to stay in Coal Valley."

"Oh Jack," she said cupping his face, "I could never leave you. I could never leave my students. In just a short amount of time I've made so many friends here. And I've made so many memories. Memories that will last me a lifetime."

"I know," said Jack, "This place is special to me. I wouldn't give up this place for all of the new locations in Canada. In the world. Everything I need is right here, in Coal Valley."

"Yeah, Coal Valley does have that effect on people," chuckled Elizabeth, _"But the reason this place is so special is because you're here." _

Jack looked into Elizabeth's blue eyes and it was almost like he could read her mind, _"Yeah it's the same for me too Elizabeth. The reason Coal Valley is so special for me is because I met you. And I want to be friends. I want to be more than friends," _he thought, "Ms. Thatcher."

"Yes Constable?"

"Please consider this an act of courtship," said Jack and kissed her again. Elizabeth made no hesitation to kiss him back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to upload a second chapter! Please continue to review! Enjoy #Hearties. **

Jack and Elizabeth walked back to Coal Valley hand in hand. They were fairly silent but they didn't need to say anything. The previous events of the day had said it all. When the Mountie and the young teacher arrived into town, they let go of each other's hands so people wouldn't question them.

"So Halley's Comet crosses the sky tonight doesn't it?" asked Jack.

"Look at you being all smart," said Elizabeth, "Yes it does."

"I was wondering, do you think we could observe it together?" asked Jack.

"Hm, I don't know," said Elizabeth, "I have to get up early so I can be ready to be over at the Saloon for school when the children arrive."

"Fair enough," said Jack walking away from her.

"Jack, wait!" called Elizabeth, "Perhaps I could make one exception."

Jack smiled, "Okay then. I will see you tonight Ms. Thatcher."

"You too," she said. She headed inside where Abigail was cooking dinner.

"Elizabeth," said Abigail when she appeared, "How did it go?"

"How did what go?" asked Elizabeth.

Abigail smirked, "Jack told me about the little gift he was going to give you."

Elizabeth looked down at the drawing, "Oh."

"Well?"

"It was…" sighed Elizabeth as she sat at the table, "Amazing."

Abigail turned around from the stove and noticed Elizabeth staring of into space, a small smile on her face, "I take it you liked the gift."

"Huh," said Elizabeth bringing herself back to reality, "Yes, it was lovely."

Abigail knew more had happened than Elizabeth was revealing, "So any plans for tonight?"

"Watching Halley's Comet," Elizabeth said.

"Well I'll let you go then," said Abigail. Elizabeth made her way out of the room before Abigail asked, "So is Jack a good kisser?"

Elizabeth turned around and smiled, "Yeah he is." She left the house and looked up into the sky to see Halley's Comet going by along with all of the stars. Elizabeth looked down and, just as he had promised, Jack was right there observing it with her. He smiled when he noticed her presence and she smiled back. She couldn't be 100% sure yet, be she believed she was starting to fall in love.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright children, your assignment for tonight is to come up with a poem of your own. It doesn't have to be the best as long as it means something to you. Class is dismissed," said Elizabeth as the children hurried to get their belongings. Jack walked into the room at that moment.

"Afternoon everyone," he said a bit surprised.

"Afternoon Mountie Jack," said the children in between snickers.

"There's nothing to laugh at here children," scolded Elizabeth lightly.

"Goodbye Ms. Thatcher, Mountie Jack," said the children.

"Goodbye everyone," said Elizabeth and then turned to Jack, showing he had her full attention.

"Sorry, I didn't think the children would still be here," said Jack apologetically.

"It's no problem. No problem at all," said Elizabeth walking towards him, slowly touching his arm.

Jack smiled, "I was thinking since school is not in session tomorrow and I do not have any duties to fulfill at this moment, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight?"

Elizabeth grinned from ear to ear, "I would love to have dinner with you tonight. As long as it does not require me to do anything in the kitchen."

"I would never think of torturing you like that Elizabeth Thatcher," said Jack, "Just meet me at the café at seven tonight."

Elizabeth nodded and gathered her belongings, "Well then. I will see you at seven then Constable. Have a good rest of the day." Elizabeth headed back home but Abigail was nowhere in sight when she arrived. Elizabeth assumed Abigail was still at the café and that she would be home soon. Elizabeth headed to her closet to find something appropriate to wear and decided on a light blue dress that her parents had bought her for her birthday one year. At quarter of seven, Abigail had still not arrived home so Elizabeth decided to leave a note for her before going down to the café. When Elizabeth arrived at the café she was overtaken with shock.

Much like their first date, there was a table in the center of the room with candles adorning it. Jack and Abigail were standing together and Jack had a bouquet of flowers in his hand, "Good evening, Ms. Thatcher," he said.

"Good evening Constable," she responded and approached him.

"For you," said Jack handing Elizabeth the flowers, "And dinner is served prepared by Ms. Abigail Stanton."

Elizabeth smiled as she sat down across from Jack. She should have known Abigail was involved in this dinner date. Abigail served the food and then said, "I'll leave you two alone. I'll be at home if you need anything."

"Thank you Mrs. Stanton," said Jack. Abigail nodded and left the room. The pair started to eat and enjoyed their meal when Jack spoke, "Elizabeth there is a reason I brought you here on this date."

Elizabeth looked up at Jack, "What is that?"

"Well I know we haven't known each other very long, but in a way we have. It was just something I have been wondering. Elizabeth Thatcher, do you consider us to be courting?" asked Jack sincerely.

Elizabeth put down her napkin and took a deep breath, "Well having dinner together and kissing are what is normally done when you are courting someone. And all of my students certainly think we are."

Jack chuckled lightly, "I could tell by the way they were acting when I walked into the saloon."

"But is it okay if they are right?" asked Elizabeth.

A slow song came on in the background and Jack stood up and offered Elizabeth his hand, "Shall we have this dance Ms. Thatcher?"

"Of course Constable," said Elizabeth taking his hand and slowly swaying to the music with him, not nearly as nervous as their first date, "But you ignored my question," she whispered in his ear.

Jack leaned back to look her in the eyes. He kissed her slowly and that was the only answer Elizabeth needed before Jack said, "Yes."

**Please continue to review! I apologize for the extremely long wait. **


	4. Chapter 4

After their dinner date, Jack walked Elizabeth home from the café. They stopped in front of the house and he said, "Well it was a pleasure to spend the evening with your company Elizabeth Thatcher."

"The pleasure was mine," she responded, "I enjoyed our meal together. And I also enjoyed other aspects of this evening."

Jack smiled and said, "Shall I see you tomorrow Elizabeth?"

"I'm sure you will. If not you'll probably go out of your way," she giggled.

Jack leaned in and kissed Elizabeth before pulling back, "Good night Elizabeth."

"Good night Jack," she said and he headed towards the jail. Elizabeth went into the house where Abigail was still up washing dishes.

"So how did it go?" Abigail asked her friend.

"It went very well," said Elizabeth.

Abigail turned around and could see the expression on Elizabeth's face. She could easily see that Elizabeth was hopelessly in love. Abigail could tell Elizabeth really cared about Jack and she knew Jack cared about Elizabeth as well, "Jack spent awhile planning that second date."

Elizabeth chuckled lightly, "Why does that not surprise me? He always wants to make sure everything is perfect and be the perfect gentleman."

"Well it's a way to please everyone. And to win a woman's heart," smiled Abigail.

"Well he's one this woman's heart," sighed Elizabeth, "He asked whether or not we were courting tonight."

Abigail grinned and asked, "Well?"

"Well what?" asked Elizabeth

"Well what did you tell him?" asked Abigail taking Elizabeth's hand.

"I mean, I told him that having dinner together and kissing are usually done when two people are courting," said Elizabeth, "And I kind of said it would be okay if we are considered courting."

"Elizabeth, there is nothing to be ashamed about that," said Abigail, "You both care about each other and Jack is crazy about you. he wants to do everything in his power to protect you. And when you meet the right person, you just know it. When I first laid eyes on my Noah, I can't even begin to describe how I felt."

"Well obviously, that worked out. I mean… before you know," said Elizabeth softly.

Abigail smiled sadly, "Yes. But I would've have rather known Noah and lost him than to not have known him at all. So I'm saying, take a chance, because you, Elizabeth Thatcher, can handle anything that comes your way."

Elizabeth smiled confidently, "You're right. Thank you for talking with me."

"Hey that's what friends are for aren't they?" asked Abigail, "Now it's late and we have services tomorrow. Shall we get ready for bed?"

"Yes Mom," said Elizabeth jokingly. The two girls got ready for bed. Elizabeth changed out of her dress and into her nightgown. She curled up under her covers and fell fast asleep, hoping she would have dreams of her and Jack Thornton together

The next day, Abigail and Elizabeth headed to services together, where the two women spotted Jack already sitting there, "I'll leave you two alone if that's okay?" said Abigail.

"Yes, of course, that's fine," said Elizabeth as she walked over and took her seat next to Jack, "Good morning Constable."

Jack looked over at Elizabeth and said, "Good morning town teacher."

"I trust you had a good night last night?" asked Elizabeth.

Jack nodded, "Other than a certain animal likes to cuddle with me and take up leg room."

Elizabeth chuckled lightly, "Certain animals have the tendency to do that," she said knowing Jack was referring to Rip.

Jack slowly took her hand and rubbed soothing circles on the top of it as Reverend Anderson took his place up front, "Before we get started, I am proud to announce that construction for the new church as well as the new schoolhouse will begin next week, thanks to the generous donation from Constable Jack Thornton. Jack, would you please stand to be recognized."

Everyone slowly turned towards Jack and didn't fail to notice the hand holding between the young Mountie and teacher. Jack let go of Elizabeth's hand and stood, "It was my pleasure. Anything for the good of the children and residents of Coal Valley." After services, the congregation stood and did their normal conversing. Abiagial joined Jack and Elizabeth with Cat Montgomery with her.

"Constable, I just want to say thank you again for your donation. You have no idea how much it means to all of us and the children. Speaking of which where are my three?"

"I told you it was because of Mountie Jack," said Emily coming over to her mother with her brothers.

"Good morning Ms. Thatcher, Mountie Jack," said Gabe politely though he was still slightly amused by his sister's observations.

"Nice to see you Gabe, Miles, Emily," said Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, Abigail and I were going to go have some lunch back at my house. Would you and Constable Thornton like to join us?" asked Cat.

Elizabeth turned to Jack, "Well I do have some Mountie duties to fulfill but I suppose I could eat before doing so," answered Jack.

"Good," said Cat, "And I promise, I'll make sure my kids behave themselves."

"Oh don't worry, this being a small town, I'm certain everyone will find out soon enough," said Elizabeth, "Not to mention I'm sure my students will be asking me many questions tomorrow."

Cat chuckled, "The curious minds of children. Come on kids, time for lunch."

"Are Ms. Thatcher and Mountie Jack joining us?" asked Miles.

The couple looked at each other before turning to the Montgomery children and nodded.

"Yeah," said Emily happily following her mother, siblings, Abigail, and the young couple as they all made their way back to Cat's house.

* * *

**Thanks to all of the #Hearties that have left reviews already! Please continue to do so as they always make my day. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay #Hearties, sorry for the long wait but I'm taking a summer class so I haven't had as much time to write, as well as I am also working on my Lie to Me story. So enjoy this next chapter! Please read and review. Thanks to all who have done so so far. **

When everyone arrived at Cat's house, the kids went up to their rooms so they would be out of the adults' way. The women hung up their shawls while Jack hung up his hat and Cat made her way over to the stove.

"We'll be having stew and biscuits if that's okay with everyone," said Cat.

Everyone nodded, "Of course, as long as Elizabeth doesn't have to do the cooking," chuckled Jack.

"JACK!" Elizabeth shouted embarrassed while Cat and Abigail chuckled at her expense.

"Don't worry Elizabeth; I was not the best cook either. Only once I got married and had children did I improve," said Cat.

Elizabeth nodded, "Abigail has been trying to teach me, but I just can't seem to get the hang of it."

"You will one day, Elizabeth. One day when you have a family, or even sooner as soon as Cat and I get done teaching you," said Abigail, "I'm sure in Toronto it was a lot different."

"Oh yes," Elizabeth agreed, "My sister, Julie, is shocked that I've made it this long out here."

"This town does have the tendency to grow on you," said Cat though she knew the reason Elizabeth was still in town was a certain Mountie.

"Um, Mrs. Stanton, Mrs. Montgomery would you like any help with lunch?" asked Jack.

Cat thought about it and said, "If you'd like to set the table, I'll let it go with the kids for on time." Jack nodded and joined Elizabeth as she handed him a bunch of plates. "Kids! Wash up for lunch!" Cat called to her children as she sat the stew down on the table and wiped her hands on a rag. Abigail brought the biscuits and sat them down on the table as well. Gabe, Miles, and Emily joined the adults and everyone said grace before Cat started serving the meals.

"So, Mountie Jack, when does construction for the new school and church begin?" asked Gabe.

"I don't know yet. Probably within the next month or so but…" started Jack but was interrupted by Elizabeth coughing. Everyone at the table looked at her worriedly.

"Just a tickle in my throat. No big deal," informed Elizabeth. Everyone nodded and went back to their meals.

"Will we be in the new schoolhouse before the school year is out?" asked Emily excitedly.

"Probably not Emily. It will take a while to build and besides, you only have a month or two left of school this year," said Jack.

"Oh," she sighed disappointedly.

"Don't worry Emily," said Elizabeth before she went into another coughing fit. She cleared her throat before she said, "You'll be in the new schoolhouse in no time."

"Are you sure you're okay Ms. Thatcher?" asked Gabe.

Elizabeth nodded and said, "Yes, just a tickle I can't seem to get rid of in my throat."

"As long as you're okay," said Abigail. After lunch, Abigail, Jack, and Elizabeth said their goodbyes and left Cat's house. Jack and Elizabeth decided to take a walk while Abigail went back home. They headed to one of the meadows hand in hand.

"Lovely spring day," commented Jack.

Elizabeth nodded but was unable to answer due to another coughing spell. When she regained the ability to speak, she said, "It has been nice weather but I think the pollen from the flowers is making it hard for me to breathe."

Jack nodded understandingly, "Springtime can do that to some people." He leaned her in closer and kissed her forehead. He leaned back slowly and said, "You sure it's just the flowers Elizabeth? You feel a little warm."

"Jack, I'm fine, it is a tad hot out," she answered, "But maybe I'll go home and make some tea just to be safe." She coughed a couple times more.

"Okay," Jack said feeling a little better. They continued to walk before Jack spoke up again, "Elizabeth?"

"Yeah?" she asked turning to him.

"Have you ever been in love before?" he asked.

Elizabeth stopped suddenly and thought about it, "No, not that I can think of. I mean, you're the first man I've kissed other than my father."

"Really?" he asked surprisingly, "I'm your first kiss?"

"Why does that shock you so much?" she chuckled.

"I don't know," he said, "You're just so beautiful I thought you'd have courted other men."

"Nope, you're the first," she giggled, "The first person I court is an annoying Mountie."

"Hey, I shouldn't be annoying to you anymore," he joked attempting to kiss her only for her to pull back.

"If you want to kiss me, you have to catch me!" she shouted.

Jack shook his head and ran after Elizabeth, feeling like he was a little kid again. Of course with his longer stride, he caught up to her in no time and grabbed her arm, "Got you!"

Elizabeth chuckled turning around to face him but immediately started coughing again. When she regained her breath, she pecked Jack on the lips.

"Elizabeth, I think it might be best if I take you home," said Jack.

Elizabeth nodded, "Okay, I feel a little short of breath anyways. Must be all that running."

Jack took her hand again and they made their way back to the café. When they arrived, Jack kissed Elizabeth's temple and said, "Get some rest tonight."

"Okay," Elizabeth nodded. She turned to go inside.

"Elizabeth?" Jack said.

"Yeah?" she asked turning back around.

"I, I..." he stuttered.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, "Problems," she chuckled and coughed a little.

"I love you Elizabeth," said Jack as fast as he could. He braced himself for an awkward reaction.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and started to head inside. Jack looked down disappointedly and walked towards the jail. "Jack?" Elizabeth said. He looked back over to her. She smiled and said, "I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth walked in and leaned against the door smiling like a small child, only before it was interrupted by another coughing spell. Abigail walked into the room when she heard the young teacher enter, "You okay Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth nodded and said, "Yes, but I did promise Jack to drink some tea and get some rest."

Abigail said, "I'll start some. Maybe it'll help you get rid of that cough."

Elizabeth agreed and sat down at the table as Abigail began to make the tea for the two of them. When the pot started whistling, Abigail poured the tea and handed Elizabeth a steaming mug, "Be careful, I'm sure it's hot."

"I would certainly hope so," Elizabeth chuckled and coughed once more before taking a sip of tea, "Abigail can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you can ask me anything," said Abigail, "What's on your mind?"

Elizabeth coughed a couple of times before she spoke, "How did you..." she trailed off, "How did you know you loved your husband?"

Abigail thought about Elizabeth's question for a few moments before she answered, "I don't know. It's hard to describe. When I first saw my Noah, my palms were sweaty, my heart was racing, I didn't know what to say…" she smiled memories flooding her, "But all I can say is you just know it when it's love."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded, "When I first met Jack, he was so annoying, thinking I was a spoiled little rich girl. And he was probably right," she chuckled, "but as we got to know each other, I don't know what happened it just…"

Abigail grabbed Elizabeth's hand causing the teacher to look up at the older woman, "Well there are just certain questions you have to ask yourself. Do you feel better when Jack's around? Would you want to spend the rest of your life with Jack? Would you want to marry him eventually? And have babies? Would you want to grow old and die with him in your life?"

Elizabeth bit her lip as she absorbed Abigail's questions. She hadn't really thought about it that way before Abigail had asked her. I mean, certainly she wasn't thinking of marrying Jack at this point in her life. But when she established herself more as well as father along their courtship, would she consider it? She cared about Jack more than anything in Coal Valley, or at the very least as much as her students and she cared about them a lot. She could easily see Jack as husband material and she also believed he would make a good father to his future kids with whomever he married. And she wanted to be that one. Elizabeth sighed and said, "Yes, to all of your questions. I care about him more than anyone else other than my parents and sister."

Abigail shrugged and said, "Sounds like it's love to me."

Elizabeth smiled and took the last sip of her tea, "Thanks for the tea Abigail. It did make me feel better."

"Anytime," said Abigail.

Elizabeth stood and said, "I think I might go to bed and just write or something before I go to sleep. Jack told me to rest and I won't rest if I'm not in bed."

"Okay, see you in the morning Elizabeth," said Abigail as Elizabeth went into her bedroom. She changed into her night gown and lit the lamp next to her bed. She picked up a pad of paper and a quail pen and thought about what to write before she started her letter.

_Dear Julie,_

_Well it turns out you were right. The Mountie was the one for me. Jack and I are officially in a courtship and I could not have found a better person for me. I do not know how it happened honestly; I fell in love with him slowly and then all at once. I guess I started seriously considering it after your visit to Coal Valley. Okay, I guess I was also a little jealous of Rosemary, his former fiancée. Okay, I was very jealous of Rosemary. I wish she would just leave town to be honest. But I can tell, this courtship with Jack will work out in the end. I hope everything is fine with you, Mom, and Dad back in Toronto. I miss you all and hope you guys come to visit soon. I would love for Mom and Dad to meet Jack and to see your reaction. You got your fairytale ending from me. Love you bunches Julie._

_Elizabeth_

Elizabeth put the pad of paper down and put the pen back in the ink. She looked out the window wondering what Jack was doing at that very moment before her coughing and fatigue got the best of her and she drifted off to sleep.

A couple hours later, Elizabeth woke up to another coughing spell, so bad to the point she was unable to breath. She attempted to get out of bed a couple of times to reach Abigail but was unable to do so because she was so winded. She finally resorted to shouting as loud as she could, "ABIGAIL!" she croaked.

In a few short moments, Abigail was in Elizabeth's room and a look of worry immediately overtook her face. She rushed over to Elizabeth's bedside and felt Elizabeth's forehead, "Elizabeth, you're burning up!"

"Chest. Burns. Cant. Breath…" Elizabeth stuttered in between coughing.

"I'll call the doctor," said Abigail rushing to the phone. She called the doctor and then brought in a basin so Elizabeth could get rid of the mucus, "It's okay," she said rubbing Elizabeth's back.

"Abigail, what about the children, there's no one else to teach them," said Elizabeth and then coughed some more.

"Elizabeth, I'm sure the town can find someone to take over. If you're contagious, you certainly don't want to make the children sick," said Abigail. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, "The doctor must be here," said Abigail. She left the room to go let him into the house. Elizabeth sad back in bed and wished Jack was with her as she continued to cough, feeling like her lungs were going to be coughed up any minute. Abigail and an older man walked into her room.

"Ms. Thatcher?" he asked as he approached her. Elizabeth tried to answer but resorted to nodding before coughing some more, "I'm Dr. James. I'm going to ask you a few questions. Just do your best to answer them okay?"

"Okay," she croaked softly.

"When did the coughing start?" he asked.

"This morning," Elizabeth answered.

"Around lunchtime," confirmed Abigail, "We tried tea but it didn't seem to help."

"Okay, any chest pain when coughing?"

"Yes, it feels like my lungs are on fire," said Elizabeth and then coughed again, producing more mucus.

"And there seems to be mucus production," said Dr. James. He took Elizabeth's temperature to find out that she had a102 degree fever. He took out his stethoscope and listened to her lungs.

Suddenly out of the blue Elizabeth said, "I want Jack."


	7. Chapter 7

Of course after Elizabeth's request, Abigail had made her way over to the jail to get Jack. She slowly opened the door where Rip perked his head up upon hearing her entrance, "Hey boy," she said letting him sniff her hand. She walked over to Jack's sleeping form and slowly shook him, "Jack! JACK!" she whispered.

Upon hearing his name, Jack slowly opened his eyes and rolled over to face the voice, "Mrs. Stanton?" he questioned, "It's the middle of the night. What are you doing up?"

"It's Elizabeth. She's very sick and she needs you," said Abigail.

"Elizabeth? Teacher Elizabeth? Elizabeth Thatcher? My Elizabeth?" he finally muttered softly.

Abigail nodded, "Her cough has gotten worse and her fever is high. I've already called the doctor. He's examining her now."

Jack quickly bolted out of bed and pulled on his jacket and boots not bother to get dressed out of his pajamas. He went over to the café and up the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him. All he could think about was getting to Elizabeth, sweet Elizabeth, his Elizabeth. He knocked on the door when he found it closed, "Elizabeth?"

"Jack," she croaked and coughed from the outside. He opened the door to find Elizabeth looking like death warmed over but he wasn't about to say that. She smiled a little and said, "Jack, you're here."

"Of course I'm here," he said running over to her, grabbing her hand, and kissing it.

"You came in your pajamas," Elizabeth observed.

Jack looked down, noticing for the first time that he was in his pajamas, "Yeah I did," he chuckled.

"How bad is it doctor?" asked Abigail entering the room once again.

"Well, it's definitely not good news, Ms. Thatcher has pneumonia," said Dr. James.

"Will she be okay?" asked Jack holding Elizabeth's hand protectively. He couldn't imagine her dying. He couldn't imagine a life without her.

"Well, just like any other illness, she'll need bed rest and fluids," said Dr. James, "And I'm going to prescribe some medicine that should attack the bacteria."

"Anything to get rid of this cough?" asked Elizabeth miserably coughing some more.

"I can prescribe a cough syrup but I'll only have you take that right before bed. You need to be able to cough up the fluid accumulating in your lungs," said the doctor. Elizabeth nodded her understanding, "I might have you both take some of the medicine as well since you both have been exposed and since pneumonia is highly contagious."

"Of course doctor," said Jack. The doctor left the medicines behind and bid everyone farewell. Elizabeth sighed back into the pillow and coughed some more while Abigail poured the medicine for her.

"Here you go Elizabeth," she said offering it to her.

Elizabeth swallowed it and coughed, "Man that stuff's awful."

"Most of the time medicine is I'm sure," chuckled Jack.

Elizabeth glared at him and said, "Glad to see my misery is amusing you."

Jack sat down next to her on the bed and kissed her warm forehead, "Never my sweet Elizabeth," he whispered.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and leaned back into his embrace, thinking about how good it felt with his arms around her, but also thinking how inappropriate it probably was for him to be with her like this, considering they had only been courting a short time, _"Elizabeth Thatcher. You are ill. He's just taking care of you," _she thought, "Jack?" she asked looking up into his eyes.

"Yes, Elizabeth?" he asked.

She gently rubbed his hand and said, "Please don't leave me alone tonight."

He kissed the top of her head again and said, "I would never leave you alone when you need me Elizabeth."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was short. I promise I'll try to make the next one longer. **


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Jack woke up pretty much the same way he had fallen asleep: leaning back into the pillows with Elizabeth snuggled against his chest. When she began to stir, she leaned up and coughed a couple of times while Jack rubbed her back encouragingly, "Good morning beautiful."

Elizabeth turned around and narrowed her eyes at him, "I look awful and you know it."

"You always look beautiful to me," said Jack, "How did you sleep?"

Elizabeth leaned back into the pillows and said, "Alright I guess. I had trouble sleeping because anytime I would start to fall asleep, I would start coughing again."

Jack nodded his understanding. He had heard her misery throughout the night. The young couple heard a knock at the door, "Come in," said Elizabeth.

Abigail poked her head into the room and said, "Good morning Elizabeth, Jack." She carried in a tray with a bowl and spoon along with the medicine on it, "I have your medicine as well a bowl of soup. It should help you feel better and try to clear up the phlegm and coughing."

Jack got up from his place on the bed to allow Abigail to enter. Abigail gave Elizabeth her medicine and Jack took his own as the doctor had instructed. Once Abigail was finished, she gave Elizabeth the soup and said, "I have to go make sure they have a substitute for the children today."

Jack patted Elizabeth's shoulder and whispered, "Get some rest and I'll be back to check on you later."

"Okay," Elizabeth nodded, "I love you Jack.

"I love you too Elizabeth," Jack smiled and left the room, quietly closing the door behind him. He went downstairs to find Abigail in a panic, "Mrs. Stanton is everything okay?"

She turned around to face Jack, "Not really. There isn't someone to take over for Elizabeth right now until she gets better."

Suddenly, Jack got an idea, "Mrs. Stanton, would it be okay if I was the town teacher for today? I mean I know I'm in no way qualified to take over, but just for today while they find someone until Elizabeth is well again."

Abigail looked at Jack skeptically, "Jack…"

"Just trust me on this one. Just for today I promise," he said.

"In that case, you have to be over at the schoolhouse soon and you're not even dressed yet," she observed.

Jack looked down and flew out the door, "Thank you Mrs. Stanton. I promise I won't disappoint you or Elizabeth."

Jack rushed back to the jail and dressed himself as fast as he could. He made himself look presentable before going over to the town store.

"Constable," said the store owner, "What brings you here today?"

Jack walked up to the counter and said, "I need supplies to make cards. Paper, pens, craft items, you name it, I'll buy it."

"How many?" asked the owner as he started to gather the items.

"Enough for the town children," said Jack.

The store owner nodded and handed Jack the supplies. Jack paid him and made his way over to the saloon where the children were beginning to arrive. Once they were all settled in their seats.

"Good morning Mountie Jack," they all greeted him.

"Good morning everyone," he said and Rosaleen raised her hand, "Yes, Rosaleen."

"Mountie Jack, where is Ms. Thatcher?" she asked him.

"Boys and girls, I'm sorry to say that Ms. Thatcher isn't feeling well," he said.

"It's' the cough isn't it?" asked Emily.

Jack nodded, "Yes, Ms. Thatcher has a bad cough and she has to stay in bed and rest. And she also doesn't want to make you all sick because she cares about all of you so much," he said and all of the children smiled proudly in between awes.

"What are we going to do today then?" asked Gabe.

"Well, that's why I'm here," said Jack, "Now by no means am I going to be here everyday until Ms. Thatcher gets better, but I am going to be your teacher for today. You'll most likely have someone else tomorrow and until Ms. Thatcher returns." Jack opened the bag and said, "But for today, how about making some get well cards for Ms. Thatcher?"

All of the children cheered happily and rushed forward to obtain paper, writing implements, and craft items. Jack chuckled lightly and the children's enthusiasm. Watching them made him want to have children more and more after he married. When the children were done, Jack collected the cards one by one.

"Do you think Ms. Thatcher will like them Mountie Jack?" asked Emily.

"I think she'll love them Emily," he acknowledged her. Once he dismissed everyone, he slowly made his way back over to Elizabeth. he approached Abigail and asked her, "How's Elizabeth doing?"

"Well, she was doing fine the last time I checked on her. I mean she still has the cough, but that will probably take a while to clear up," she answered, "You can go check on her if you want."

Jack nodded and made his way to Elizabeth's room. He quietly opened the door and asked, "Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth's eyes were closed but immediately opened upon hearing Jack's voice, "Hi," she smiled.

"Did I wake you?" he asked.

"No I was just resting my eyes," she said stifling a yawn.

Jack entered the room and said, "I have something for you."

"What?" she asked curiously.

Jack opened the bag and said, "Well, I was the town teacher for today, and since I don't know much about teaching, I had the children do a little art project today."

Elizabeth looked into the bag and was shocked by all the 'Get Well' cards the children. And they were all different and beautiful, just like the children, "Awe Jack, they're beautiful."

"Thank your students when you get back," he chuckled.

When Elizabeth looked at the last card, the one with a big heart on it, she knew who it was from. She opened the card and read the message:

_My Dear Elizabeth,_

_Well I'm not that great at your job but we're managing. This will be short and sweet, just like you. Get well soon. With all my love._

_Your Handsome, Annoying Mountie,_

_Jack_

Elizabeth chuckled and coughed when she read the salutation. She couldn't believe Jack remembered how she described him when they first met. In fact, it wasn't until later she had shown him that one entry in her diary upon arrival in Coal Valley. She looked up into Jack's eyes and said, "I'd kiss you right now, but I don't want to make you sick."

Jack kissed her forehead and said, "That's okay. I know how much you love me without that. But I'd love to hear you say it again."

Elizabeth giggled, "Okay then, I love you Jack."

"I love you too Elizabeth. I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

Two Weeks Later…

Two weeks later, Elizabeth felt so much better. Of course it helped that Abigail and Jack had been taking good care of her. She still had to take cough syrup every once in a while, but everything in her lungs had cleared up quite nicely, so were the words of Dr. James. Today would be the first time in two weeks she would get to see her students and Elizabeth was excited to finally get to be able to teach them again. Elizabeth dressed herself, took some cough medicine just to be on the safe side, and headed downstairs for breakfast before heading over to the schoolhouse.

"Good morning Elizabeth," said Abigail handing her a couple of biscuits.

"Good morning," said Elizabeth happily as she popped a bite of biscuit into her mouth, "It is a good morning isn't it?"

Abigail chuckled lightly. She knew how much Elizabeth had missed the children and she was sure the children missed Elizabeth, "I take it you're excited to see all of the children again?"

Elizabeth nodded excitedly, "They mean so much to me. I mean the children, my family, and…" she trailed off slowly.

Abigail smiled to herself. She knew that the rest of Elizabeth's sentence involved the town Mountie, "Well I'm sure the children are looking forward to seeing you too."

Elizabeth finished the last of her biscuits and gathered her belongings, "I really should be going soon. Have a good day Abigail."

"You too Elizabeth," Abigail called after her. Elizabeth stepped out into the bright sunshine for the first time in two weeks. She could take a deep breath of fresh air without going into a coughing spell. She could see where construction on the new church and schoolhouse had begun. Elizabeth felt a twinge of excitement when she thought about teaching in the new schoolhouse. She arrived at the saloon and was overtaken with shock at what was one the other side.

"Welcome back Ms. Thatcher!" all of the children shouted simultaneously. They had all made a 'Welcome Back Ms. Thatcher' banner and of course, Jack was there with all of the children. Tears started to roll down Elizabeth's cheeks. "did we do something wrong Ms. Thatcher?" asked Cassandra.

"No Cassandra, these are happy tears," said Elizabeth walking over to the children, "I missed you all so much. I just couldn't wait to get back to you."

The children smiled and awed, "We missed you too Ms. Thatcher," said Gabe. They all ran over to hug her.

Elizabeth hugged them one by one and then turned around to face Jack, "And I'm going to save the best for last." She walked over to him and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Aww," all of the children gushed. Jack's face turned a little red though he did like the attention a little.

"Well it was nice seeing you all but I have things to do. Have a good day everyone," said Jack and left the saloon. At the end of the day, Elizabeth dismissed the children. And headed back to the café to rest that way her illness wouldn't return.

Rosaleen was walking home when she spotted Jack near the jail. She ran over to him and asked, "Mountie Jack, can I ask you a question?"

Jack turned around and smiled at the sight of her. He got down to her level and said, "Ask away Rosaleen."

She took a deep breath and asked, "Mountie Jack, do you and Ms. Thatcher love each other?"

Jack chuckled and patted her on the head. He nodded and said, "Yes, we do love each other Rosaleen. Very much so."

"Then why don't you two get married already?" Rosaleen stated curiously.

Jack thought about it and said, "Well Rosaleen it's not that simple. First, I'd have to ask her. And then she'd have to say yes."

"Sounds pretty simple to me," said Rosaleen.

"Rosaleen, I'm sure your mother is looking for you," said Jack, "Why don't I take you home?" Rosaleen agreed and Jack took her home before going over to the café.

He entered to find Abigail preparing dinner. She looked up and smiled at him when she heard him enter, "Evening Jack."

"Good evening Mrs. Stanton," said Jack, "Mind if I ask where Elizabeth might be?"

"She's upstairs resting, just to make sure she doesn't end up ill again," said Abigail, "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

Jack chuckled lightly, "She was at the saloon earlier this morning." He headed upstairs and knocked on the door to Elizabeth's room, "Elizabeth?"

He heard footsteps on the other side and Elizabeth opened the door, "Hey," she said and kissed him, "Didn't want to kiss you on the lips in front of the children."

"That's quite alright?" said jack, "Hey Elizabeth?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I know I've met your sister, but I was just wondering, I've never met your parents have I?"

Elizabeth thought about it and shook her head, "No I don't think you have. I mean I've been meaning to introduce you to Mommy and Daddy but I just haven't…"

"Ssh," Jack told her, "I understand. You've had a lot on your mind. I was just wondering."

"I mean we are in a courtship. It would probably be nice if we met each other's parents. And believe me, Julie really wants to see you again."

"Really?" asked Jack raising his eyebrows.

Elizabeth nodded, "She has an unhealthy obsession with fairy tale endings. She was thrilled to find out we were courting."

Jack laughed, "She thought we were courting before we were courting." Elizabeth bit her lip, "What?"

"Mommy, Daddy, and Julie want to come next week since school will not be in session for the next couple of months," said Elizabeth, "And unless Julie's told them, Mommy and Daddy don't know about us."

"So we'll tell them when they get here," said Jack.

"It's not that easy Jack, I mean you did say Daddy assigned you here to babysit me," she chuckled, "I don't think courtship was exactly on his agenda."

Jack moved away from Elizabeth, "Are you saying you're embarrassed by me?"

"NO! NO!" shouted Elizabeth, "I'm just saying when we tell them, just let me do it my way, that's all. I'm sure they'll like you but, you know, I'm still his little Lizzie Beth."

"Lizzie Beth?" snickered Jack.

"That's how I said it when I was learning to talk," chuckled Elizabeth at the memory.

Jack sighed and said, "Fair enough my sweet Lizzie Beth. Now shall we enjoy some dinner."

Elizabeth kissed Jack and said, "Of course, but please, no one calls me Lizzie Beth other than Daddy."

"Oh I'm going to call you that all the time now," smirked Jack leaving the room.

"JACK!" shouted Elizabeth following him downstairs, _"Men," _she thought.

**Sorry for the long wait #Hearties. Please review as always! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I wanted to update. I promise the next one will be longer. And sorry if I stole anybody's name for Elizabeth's mother. I wasn't sure if they mentioned it in the show or not. Please review as always!**

One Week Later…

Elizabeth tidied herself and her room up that way it would look nice when her parents arrived and sister arrived. She heard the carriage pull up outside the café, "Jack!" she shouted.

He came upstairs and into her room, "Yeah?"

"I think Mommy and Daddy are here," she said, "And only Julie knows we're courting and I want to tell them I just…want to be the first to tell them."

Jack nodded, "Whatever you say my sweet Elizabeth." the young couple headed downstairs and outside where Julie was running towards Elizabeth, "Elizabeth!" she shouted.

"Hey Julie," said Elizabeth giving her a hug.

"Nice to see you again Constable," said Julie.

"Oh Julie, you can call me Jack," he said.

"Lizzie! It's so good to see you!" said William coming up and embracing her.

"Good to see you to Daddy," she said.

"Constable Thornton," William said nodding towards Jack, "It's nice to see you."

"You too Mr. Thatcher," Jack said.

"How's my little Lizzie Beth?" asked Kate coming up to Elizabeth and loving all over her.

"I'm fine but you be a little more discrete Mommy?" asked Elizabeth a little embarrassed.

"Sorry," apologized, "Oh excuse me, I don't think we've met before. Kate Thatcher," she said shaking Jack's hand.

"Constable Jack Thornton. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Thatcher," said Jack.

"Kate, he's the Mountie I told you I assigned to be here and…" said William. Kate nodded her head in understanding.

"Well why don't we go inside, I'm sure Abigail Stanton has a good meal prepared for us," said Elizabeth. The family and Jack went inside to find Abigail preparing lunch. After Elizabeth had introduced her parents to Abigail, Abigail left so everyone could eat in private.

"So Lizzie, how have things been here in Coal Valley?" asked William.

"It's been great. I mean my students are the best. The residents are wonderful. Not that I don't miss you guys but, this is where I belong," said Elizabeth, "How's Toronto?"

"Well, Edward has been asking how you are doing?" said Kate.

Jack looked up and raised his eyebrows, "Edward?"

"Constable Edward Montclair, Lizzie's childhood friend," said Kate, "They were always so cute when they were little."

"Really? You never mentioned an Edward Elizabeth," said Jack.

"He brought me out here, he went back to Toronto, end of story," said Elizabeth.

"We always thought they would start courting eventually," said Kate, "But then Lizzie moved here."

"Mommy, Lizzie can't court Edward," said Julie.

"Julie…" Elizabeth said in a warning tone though it never worked on her sister.

"Why not?" asked William.

"Because Elizabeth and Constable Thornton are courting," said Julie.

William and Kate put down the utensils and looked at both Jack and Elizabeth with their jaws dropped in surprise.

**So how do you think William and Kate thatcher will react? Let me know what you think! XOXO! **


	11. Chapter 11

William and Kate sat there stunned for a few more moments before William asked, "Is this true Elizabeth?"

_"__Elizabeth. Daddy never calls me Elizabeth unless he disproves something," _she thought nervously. Elizabeth looked down and said, "Yes it's true Daddy. Jack and I have been courting for a few months now."

"And how long have you known?" Kate asked Julie.

"Only a few weeks Mommy," said Julie.

Kate nodded, "Julie, would you please leave your sister, Jack, and I alone for a minute. We'd like to speak to them."

Julie nodded and left the room. William and Kate looked back over at Jack and Elizabeth, "Mommy, Daddy, I can explain," said Elizabeth.

"There is nothing to explain here Elizabeth," said William, "I did not assign Constable Thorton out to Coal Valley so he could be your, you know, partner."

"Daddy…" stuttered Elizabeth.

"You already have too much on your plate with the move and your teaching. You don't need to deal with a courtship on top of that," explained William harshly.

"But Daddy…"

"Elizabeth Victoria Thatcher, I've heard enough. Constable Thornton, may I have a word with you?" asked William gesturing for Jack to follow him outside. Jack followed him while Elizabeth ran upstairs to her room. She slammed the door and fell on here bed sobbing into her pillow. She loved Jack more than anything and her father hated that fact.

Elizabeth heard a soft knock on the door, "Lizzie Beth?"

"Yes, come in," she answered.

Kate slowly opened the door and entered the room. She sat down next to Elizabeth on the bed, "Can we talk?"

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, "there's not much more to talk about. Daddy said how he feels."

"I know," said Kate, "I know. but I didn't get to say how I feel. I think it's wonderful that you and Jack are in a courtship."

Elizabeth sniffled and asked, "Really Mommy? You really do?"

"Of course Lizzie," said Kate tucking Elizabeth's hair behind her ear, "I knew it from the moment you introduced us?"

"How?" asked Elizabeth.

Kate chuckled, "Why would he be here otherwise?"

"Oh," Elizabeth chuckled, "I wish Daddy would understand."

"He'll get there Lizzie," said Kate, "I just think he's more shocked than upset. He didn't expect his baby girl in a courtship that's all."

"But how do I get him to understand?" asked Elizabeth.

"You just have to give him time Lizzie," said Kate, "He'll get used to it and accept it soon."

"I hope so," Elizabeth sighed.

Kate smiled, "You love him don't you?"

"Daddy? Of course," said Elizabeth confused.

"No, I mean Jack?" asked Kate sincerely.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and said, "Yes, more than anything or anyone in the world."

Kate nodded and said, "I'm going to try and talk to your father. Do you want the dor closed?"

Elizabeth nodded and said, "Yes, thank you Mommy."

Kate left and quietly latched the door behind her not more than five minutes later there was another knock at the door, "What now?" asked Elizabeth only to find Jack on the other side.

"Wow, you sure know how to treat a guy," smirked Jack.

"Sorry, I didn't realize it was you," Elizabeth apologized, "Come in." Jack came into the room and Elizabeth closed the door, "What did Daddy say to you?"

Jack sighed, "He said you're his little girl and that I should protect you with all my might. And that if I hurt you he'll hurt me."

Elizabeth looked down, "But did he say anything bad?"

Jack smiled, "He also said that if his daughter had to be courting someone, he's glad that it's me and not Edward Montclair."

Elizabeth laughed and covered her mouth with her hand, "Edward was always a wild child."

"So he's not competition?" Jack asked jokingly.

Elizabeth shook her head, "Despite what Mommy always thought, I never planned on courting or marrying Edward."

"Good," said Jack coming towards Elizabeth, "Because I love you more than anything in the world Elizabeth Thatcher. And I have a question. How much longer are your parents in town?"

"A few more days, why?" asked Elizabeth.

"Because I need to ask your father about some things before they leave," said Jack causally.

"Things? What things?" asked Elizabeth curiously.

Jack took Elizabeth's hands and said, "It's a surprise my sweet Elizabeth." Elizabeth nodded knowing Jack wasn't going to tell her anymore, "Well I really should be going I have to make sure Rip is fed. See you later tonight?"

Elizabeth smiled and kissed him, "Okay annoying Mountie," she chuckled.

"You're never going to let that go are you?" asked Jack shaking his head.

"Nope, but you're my annoying Mountie," Elizabeth laughed and kissed him again. Jack smiled and laughed as he left the room and headed back to the jail. Rip perked up when he heard Jack enter.

"Hey, boy so what do you say, time to prepare what I'm going to say to Mr. Thatcher about Elizabeth? I have to ask him before I ask her the same thing." Rip just went back to sleep.

**Thanks to everyone who consistently reviews! Let me know what you think will happen next! XOXO! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sure all of you #Hearties will enjoy this chapter! ;) Enjoy! Thanks for your continued support. **

The next day, Jack went over to the café where William was doing some paperwork and enjoying some tea. "It's now or never," Jack whispered to himself. He approached William and said, "Mr. Thatcher?"

William looked upon hearing his name and gestured to the seat across from him, "Constable Thornton, please sit down." Jack did as instructed, "What brings you over to see me?"

Jack took a deep breath and said, "I wanted to ask you a question sir. Actually, I wanted to explain something to you and then ask you a question."

"Go on," William nodded indicating that Jack could start his explanation.

"I realize Elizabeth is your daughter sir and I realize you want to do anything in your power to protect her," Jack said, "And I understand that Elizabeth and I have only been courting a short while."  
William nodded and sighed, "But I appreciate all you have done for her."

"Sir?" asked Jack confused.

"Elizabeth has written home about all of the things you've done to protect her. She just never mentioned the courtship part," said William.

"Oh," said Jack, "But every time I saved Elizabeth from something, the more I fell in love with her. You and Mrs. Thatcher have done a fantastic job because you raised an amazing young woman. Elizabeth is smart, beautiful, confident, caring, everything I want in a woman and everything I'm sure you wanted her to be."

William smiled and said, "Thank you, that means a lot to me and I'll pass the message onto Kate for you."

"Anytime sir," said Jack, "Now to the question part. And you can say no, you can say it's too soon, but I just want you to consider it for me."

"Yes," said William.

"What?" asked Jack confused again.

"Yes, you may have Elizabeth's hand," responded William.

"Are? Are you serious?' smiled Jack, laughing lightheartedly.

"Did you expect me to say no?" chuckled William.

"Well, kind of yes," admitted Jack.

"Listen Constable, I assigned you here to protect Elizabeth. Yes, it may have been because I didn't think she could handle this lifestyle in Coal Valley," admitted William, "But by the way you talk about my little girl, my little Lizzie Beth, I couldn't think of a better man to be her husband and a better man to be with her to protect her. To be my son-in-law. To be the father of my grandchildren. I will admit, I was shocked when Julie mentioned the courtship, but Kate helped me see you. The real you," stated William, "Now go get the girl Constable," he smiled.

Jack stood and shook his hand, "Thank you sir. Thank you so much sir. You don't know how grateful I am sir."

William chuckled on Jack's behalf, "You're welcome Constable. And please, call me William."

"William?" asked Jack, "Are you sure?"

"You're going to be family soon," said William.

"Elizabeth hasn't even said yes yet," said Jack raising his eyebrows.

William patted Jack on the shoulder, "I have no doubt in my mind. I know my Lizzie Beth will say yes."

Jack smiled, "Have a good day sir, uh William." Jack exited the café and headed back to the jail where he took out his hidden stash of cash. He counted how much money he had and he had just enough for a ring without going completely broke, _"She's worth it. My sweet Elizabeth is worth it," _he thought. He put the money inside his jacket pocket and headed over to the jewelry store.

"Jack!" shouted a female voice from behind him.

_"__Oh no! I can't tell her right now. It'll ruin the surprise," _he thought. He turned around to find Elizabeth running towards him, "Good morning Elizabeth."

"Hi," she said giving him a quick peck on the cheek, "How are you?"

_"__Great. More than great actually,"_ he thought, "Just fine. But I really can't talk right now. I have some important errands to run."

"So do I actually," said Elizabeth, "I have to run over to get some supplies for the last few weeks of school."

_"__Good. That's in the opposite direction of the jeweler,"_ Jack thought, "I guess I will see you soon my sweet Elizabeth. Oh by the way, could you stop by the café…" said Jack, _"How much time do I need? Oh I can explain everything to Abigail after I get the ring today."_ "Tonight at eight?"

"Of course," she chuckled, "Wait what about Mommy, Daddy, and Julie?"

"I think it will be okay with them," said Jack.

"Okay then, tonight at eight," she giggled, "Do I have to torture you with my cooking?"

"No, just bring your lovely self," said Jack, "It's all about you tonight." He kissed her softly.

Elizabeth embraced the moment but then pulled back and looked at him skeptically, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see," he smiled, "Don't be late!" Jack walked away.

"Okay," Elizabeth chuckled and shook her head as she watched Jack's retreating figure, _"That man still baffles me sometimes," _she thought.

Jack went to the jeweler and picked out small, but still beautiful diamond ring and then headed over to the café where he explained everything to Abigail. She was delighted to help him get ready. And at eight o'clock on the dot, Elizabeth arrived and was overtaken with shock by what she saw. Flowers, candles, and of course her handsome Mountie, "Jack," she whispered softly.

Jack walked over to Elizabeth. he didn't want to wait a second longer. He started his speech, "Elizabeth Victoria Thatcher, when I first met you, I'll be honest I thought you were a spoiled princess. I hated the idea of having to babysit you. But my feelings for you are so different now that I have gotten to know you. I love you, and I have a question for you." he got down on one knee and pulled out the ring. Elizabeth began to cry tears of joy, "Elizabeth, you'd make me the happiest guy in the world if you became Elizabeth Thornton. Will you marry me?"

Elizabeth opened and closed her mouth several times. Why now, of all times, could she not be able to talk? She knew exactly what she wanted to say. It took a few more moments before she softly whispered, "Yes."


	13. Chapter 13

Jack smiled and pulled the ring out of the box. He slowly slid it onto Elizabeth's finger and stood up. They both kissed passionately because they finally had each other. Soon they would be Mr. and Mrs. Thornton. The couple pulled back eventually and Jack gazed into Elizabeth's eyes, "I love you Elizabeth."

"I love you too Jack," she smiled, "So what do you say? Shall we give my sister her fairy tale ending?"

Jack chuckled and nodded, "Of course." The newly engaged couple made their way over to where the Thatchers were staying in the guest house and Jack knocked on the door. Kate opened it and smiled at the sight of her daughter and Jack.

"Come in you two, we were just enjoying some tea." Jack and Elizabeth walked in to find William, Julie, and Abigail all sitting at the table. William smiled at the young couple because he could already tell what their news was going to be.

"Mommy, Daddy, Jack and I have some big news," Elizabeth said softly. William and Abigail smiled because they already knew the news. Elizabeth nodded towards Jack.

Jack took a deep breath and spoke, "We're engaged."

Kate got teary eyed though you could clearly see she was pleased; Julie on the other hand was going to make sure the whole town knew, "OH MY GOODNESS! MY SISTER IS GETTING MARRIED! TO A HANDSOME MOUNTIE YET!" she squealed happily running over to hug Elizabeth.

"Yes, and now that all of Coal Valley knows…" scolded Elizabeth lightly.

Julie shrugged, "Well it is a small town. People will eventually find out."

Jack chuckled and looked at Elizabeth, "She's got a point. I'm sure your students won't fail to notice the piece of jewelry residing on your left ring finger now."

"Speaking of which let's see it!" said Julie happily.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes slightly but heled up her hand.

"Awe Lizzie it's beautiful," said Kate, "I'm so happy for you. Both of you," she said embracing Elizabeth and then Jack.

"Thank you Mrs. Thatcher," said Jack.

"Oh please call me Kate, Constable," she said.

Jack nodded, "Okay then. And Kate, please call me Jack." Jack and Elizabeth enjoyed their tea with Abigail and the Thatchers before they decided to take a walk in private.

Elizabeth looked up into the sky and said, "Stars are beautiful aren't they?"

Jack looked over at Elizabeth and said, "Nothing is more beautiful than you, my sweet Elizabeth."

"Awe Jack," she said kissing him, "That's so sweet and so not true."

"You calling me a liar?" he asked playfully raising eyebrows.

Elizabeth giggled, "No not a liar, a fibber."

"That's the same thing," Jack chuckled.

"Nope," laughed Elizabeth shaking her head and then looked up into the sky, "Oh my goodness."

"What?" asked Jack following her gaze.

"It's a shooting star," said Elizabeth,

"Well then, we both have to make a wish then don't we?" asked Jack.

"Yes. I wish…"

"Ssh," said Jack quieting Elizabeth, "You can't reveal your wish or it won't come true." Jack walked Elizabeth home and then Elizabeth went to sleep, hoping her wish for good dream came true.

The next day everyone went about their business as per usual: the Thatchers went back home to Toronto, Abigail ran the café, Bill and Jack continued their investigation, and Elizabeth continued with her lesson plan on butterflies.

"Boys and girls, I would like you to draw the life cycle of a butterfly, from how it starts out as a caterpillar and through to how it turns into a beautiful butterfly. After that you are dismissed," said Elizabeth. Jack entered the room, much to the happiness.

"Good afternoon Mountie Jack," they said.

"Afternoon everyone," he greeted.

"Are you stopping by to say hello to Ms. Thatcher?" asked Gabe.

"Actually Gabe, I asked Mountie Jack to stop by today," said Elizabeth walking towards Jack and then walking to the front of the room with him, "We have some big news and we both wanted to tell you all together." Jack smiled and squeezed Elizabeth's hand, "Mountie Jack and I are getting married!"

"Really?" asked Cassandra excitedly.

Elizabeth nodded holding up her hand to prove it. All of the children ran towards their teacher to see the ring and give her a hug of congratulations.

Rosaleen walked over to Jack and said, "Mountie Jack?"

Jack looked down and got down to her level, "Yes Rosaleen?"

"Was it easy to ask her?" asked Rosaleen curiously.

Jack chuckled and took Rosaleen's hand, "Yes Rosaleen. It was everything we both dreamed it would be."

**Sorry for the extremely long wait #Hearties. College is in full swing and I barely have time to get everything for college done let alone my stories. Please enjoy and review. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello #Hearties! After an extremely long wait (Very sorry. The semester is finally over.) you finally get a new chapter! Enjoy and please review! **

The entire town was gathered in the courthouse. Today, both Jack and Bill would be finishing their investigation. Judge Jedidiah Black entered the room and spoke, "You may all be seated." The townspeople took their seats and the judge spoke again, "Today, Constable Jack Thornton and Mr. Bill Avery will be presenting their findings on the explosion in the mine and the unsafe conditions causing the deaths of many in Coal Valley. Constable, you may speak."

Jack rose and began is his speech, "Your honor, on the day of the explosions, conditions in the mines were unsafe. The leaking of the gasoline was clearly what caused the explosion as Mr. Avery has concluded with several forensic tests. The question has become whether or not the unsafe conditions in the mine were previously known. Your honor, Mr. Avery and I would like to speak to Mr. Gowen."

Jedidiah nodded and said, "Mr. Henry Gowen, would you please come forward and place your right hand on the Bible?"

Henry stepped forward and did as instructed, "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes," said henry, though nervously. He took his seat at the witness stand.

Bill stood and asked, "Mr. Gowen, on the day of the explosion, there were unsafe conditions in the mine. Were you aware of these conditions?"

"No sir," said Henry.

"Really?" asked Jack, "Because some of the paper work Mr. Avery and I obtained says otherwise."

"The paperwork obtained says that Noah Stanton mentioned the leak in the mine a week before the explosion," said bill, "Is it true that Noah Stanton reported the gas leakage an d you ignored it."

"No sir, it was never reported. I obtained those papers after the explosion occurred," said Henry.

"Really?" asked Jack as he turned around to the townspeople and scanning the crowd, finding Abigail sitting next to his fiancée, "Your honor, I would also like Mrs. Stanton to give a testimony."

Abigail looked at Elizabeth surprised but stepped forward anyways. She gave her oath and took a seat on the other side, "Mrs. Stanton, did your husband ever mention the unsafe conditions in the mine?"

Abigail nodded, "Noah said he had reported it to Mr. Gowen and he kept at it though nothing was getting done about it. On the day of the explosion, he said that if something wasn't done about it soon, he would go to a higher authority, whatever it took. Mr. Gowen knew about the unsafe conditions and still let the miners in."

Jedidiah took a few moments to absorb Abigail's words. He stood and said, "I will let you all go for now. Come back after lunch and I will give my decision."

The townspeople left for lunch and came back later just as the judge had instructed. When everyone was seated once again the judge spoke, "I have reached my decision and I would like to announce that Henry Gowen is guilty for the murders of the miners killed in the town, for covering up the unsafe conditions in the mine when reported, and for perjury as of this morning. He is now sentenced Constable…"

Jack went up behind Henry with handcuffs and sated, "Mr. Gowen, you are under arrest for the charges given by the judge. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you…" After Jack had locked Henry away in the jail he went back outside to a round of applause by the townspeople.

"Thank you for Constable for doing Coal Valley justice," said Jedidiah.

"You made the ruling you honor, not me," said Jack.

"Yes, but without you and Mr. Avery, we wouldn't have had the evidence," said Jedidiah.

"Just doing my job sir," said Jack and walked over to Abigail, "Mrs. Stanton?"

Abigail turned around, "Yes Jack?"

"Thank you," said Jack, "Your testimony was that last bit of evidence Bill and I needed."

"No thank you," said Abigail," For clearing Noah's name."

Jack nodded as Abigail walked over and joined Cat in conversation. Jack felt a pair of arms around him, "Congratulations Constable!"

Jack turned around and smiled, "It's annoying Mountie for you," he chuckled and kissed Elizabeth, "And thank you Ms. Thatcher. Or should I say future Mrs. Thornton?"

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at Jack, "We haven't even set a date yet."

"Well now that the investigation's over, I can discuss more important things. Like our future together," said Jack, "Our future marriage, our future lives, our future…"

"Living arrangements considering Mr. Gowen is now where you used to sleep," commented Elizabeth.

"That too," said Jack, "Guess it's back to the saloon for now."

"Before long it'll be our own house," smiled Elizabeth and kissed Jack.

Jack kissed her back and then said, "And who knows maybe in a few years they'll be some little Thorntons running around the place."

"Jack!" said Elizabeth smacking his chest lightly.

"Kidding," said Jack and kissing her forehead once more, "I love you might sweet Elizabeth."

"I love you too, my handsome town hero Constable."


	15. Chapter 15

"Okay, children today is the last day of school before you all let out for the summer so I thought it might be fun to enjoy the last day outside and to talk about what our favorite things about summer are," said Elizabeth as the children headed outside. The children sat down in the grass while Elizabeth crouched down next to them, "How about you Gabe? What is your favorite thing about summer?"

"I like playing outside in the sun," said Gabe.

"I like gardening with Mom," said Cassandra.

"So do I!" said Emily excitedly.

Elizabeth looked at rosaleen and asked, "How about you rosaleen? What's your favorite thing about summer?"

Rosaleen looked up and softly said, "I used to like to chase butterflies with my Daddy. We would do that every year on Canada Day."

Elizabeth smiled remembering Canada Day back in Toronto. Julie and she would run around and wave their flags all day. "Well I think that's a wonderful summer tradition Rosaleen." At the end of the day, Elizabeth dismissed the children wising them a wonderful summer, "I'm sure I will see you around town children and remember when school begins again, we will be in the new school house." The children scrambled out of the saloon except for Rosaleen. Elizabeth walked over to her and sat down next to her, "What's wrong Rosaleen?"

Rosaleen looked up and it was clear she had been crying, "It's just going to be the first summer without Daddy," she cried sadly.

"Hey, it's okay," said Elizabeth embracing her, "It's okay Rosaleen."

"Do you think Daddy's still watching me from Heaven Ms. Thatcher?" asked rosaleen looking up at Elizabeth.

"Sweetheart, I know he's still watching over you," said Elizabeth, "Now come on, let me take you home before your mother begins to worry." Rosaleen nodded and Elizabeth gathered her things before leading Rosaleen back to her house. When they arrived at her house, Molly was more than happy to see her daughter.

"Rosaleen, there you are," said Rosaleen hugging her daughter, "I was getting worried since Mrs. Montgomery's children arrived home twenty minutes ago."

"She was okay," said Elizabeth, "She just needed to talk."

Molly nodded, "Rosaleen would you wash up for dinner and set the table for me please?" rosaleen ran upstairs as instructed, "You're welcome to stay for dinner Elizabeth."

"No that's okay, but thank you for the offer," said Elizabeth shaking her head, "Constable Thornton and I have plans to talk about some things."

Molly raised her eyebrows knowingly, "Those plans wouldn't happen to include wedding bells would they?"

Elizabeth chuckled lightly as she fiddled with the ring Jack had given her during his proposal, "Yes, there will be some wedding plans discussed. I'm assuming a certain student of mine mentioned our engagement?"

Molly nodded, "That and I couldn't help but notice your beautiful ring."

Elizabeth looked down and smiled as the memories of Jack's proposal came flooding back, "Thank you," she said, "Well I must be going. I don't want to keep people waiting. Have a good evening Molly."

"You too Elizabeth," said Molly.

"Goodbye Ms. Thatcher," said Rosaleen coming down the stairs.

"Goodbye Rosaleen," said Elizabeth as she left. Elizabeth made her way back to the saloon, hoping Jack had made his way back there after fulfilling his jobs for the days. Elizabeth entered the saloon to find Jack standing there waiting for her, "Good evening Constable."

"Good evening Ms. Thatcher," he said. She smiled and greeted him with a kiss when he walked over to her, "Now I believe Mrs. Stanton was preparing some stew and biscuits for us that way could discuss some important upcoming events."

"Hm. I'd like that Constable," said Elizabeth taking his hand and following her fiancée over to the café. When the couple arrived, the food was already prepared and Abigail was nowhere in sight so they were alone to talk in private. Jack pulled out Elizabeth's seat for her and then sat across from her.

The couple said their prayers and began eating when Jack spoke, "My parents will be in town soon. You know they've been looking forward to meeting you."

"And I them, although I'm also very nervous," Elizabeth admitted, "I mean what if they don't like me?"

"Elizabeth, there's no way anybody could not like you," said Jack, "I mean you're sweet, loving, beautiful. I mean you love your students more than anything. Who wouldn't want someone like you as the future mother of their grandchildren?"

"Jack," said Elizabeth taking his hand, "Isn't it a little early to be discussing our future babies? We haven't even married yet."

"Well, I was thinking a wedding in mid-July. That way we have some time to plan but it's not much longer until we're husband and wife," said Jack, "So what do you say Ms. Thatcher?"

Elizabeth squeezed Jack's hand and said, "I'd say I'm in! Only a month and a half until we're husband and wife!"

Jack grinned from ear to ear and said, "Then we better start planning future Mrs. Thornton." Jack and Elizabeth left the café hand in hand when a female voice called from the distance.

"Yoo-hoo! Jack!"

Jack turned around to find the source of the voice, instantly recognizing it.

"It isn't," said Elizabeth turning around, still holding his hand tightly.

"It is," said Jack.

**Shout out to anybody who can guess the female voice! **

**Also to all of my Canadian #Hearties, one of my future chapters will include a Canada Day celebration. I know Canada Day is July 1st, but since I am American, I do not know fully how the day is celebrated. Are there fireworks and get togethers similar to the Fourth of July in America because I do believe there are similar celebrations between the two holidays. If you could message me with any ideas, I would really appreciate it! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: It was brought to my attention that I mentioned about Jack's parents coming to visit Coal Valley and that Jack's father is deceased, so I have included my mistake in this chapter where Elizabeth is told and remembers that Jack has mentioned his deceased father. Also a special shout out to LisaNY, Heartie Thornton, Angle Streets, BellaItaliana93, Mary Jo Vincent, and another guest (Sorry there is no pen name) for correctly guessing the female voice at the end of chapter 15. As always, please read and review! **

"Jack!" Rosemary shouted running over to him, "Long time, no see!"

"Yes it has been a long time," Jack sighed, "Aren't you supposed to be in the United States finding more acting jobs?"

"That was the original plan, but show biz is a tough business and I did enjoy the acting class I was teaching in Coal Valley," said Rosemary, "Eleanor correct?"

"Elizabeth," Elizabeth corrected her.

"My apologies, I knew your name started with an E," said Rosemary, "So what's new with you Jack."

"Well my parents are coming to Coal Valley," said Jack.

"By parents I'm assuming you mean your mother?" said Rosemary. Elizabeth looked at Rosemary confusedly, "Jack's father is dead," Rosemary reminded her.

"Oh yeah," said Elizabeth suddenly remembering. She knew Jack had mentioned about his father being deceased but somehow it had slipped her mind, "Why did you say your parents, Jack, when you meant your Mom?"

Jack sighed, "I mean, even though Dad's gone I'd like to think he's always watching over me. And I'm sure he'd approve of us," Jack said smiling at Elizabeth.

"Wait approve of you how?" asked Rosemary.

"Oh I don't, the fact that me. That's right me, not you, am going to be the future Mrs. Thornton," Elizabeth said holding Jack's hand protectively. She knew how stubborn and annoying Rosemary could be when it came to vying for Jack's attention.

"Oh," Rosemary said surprised. She turned to Jack and asked, "You proposed to Elizabeth?"

"Yes, but only after having been in a courtship for several months now," said Jack.

"Well it won't really be official until he gets you a ring," said Rosemary.

Elizabeth held up her hand and said, "You mean like this ring?"

"Oh you even got Elizabeth a ring," said Rosemary turning to Jack, "You two must be serious." Jack and Elizabeth just stayed silent, "Well I must be going/ hope to see you both around town," said Rosemary walking off, her arms barely brushing Jack's as she left.

Jack turned to Elizabeth and began to speak, "Elizabeth…"

"Can you just take me home Jack?" asked Elizabeth, "I'm really not in the mood to talk right now."

"Elizabeth I had no idea Rosemary was back in town," said Jack.

"Yeah that doesn't make me feel any better," said Elizabeth, "I mean she was your first love…"

"No I thought she was my first love but she wasn't. I had no idea what love really was until I met you," said Jack attempting to kiss Elizabeth.

Elizabeth pulled back, "I'm sorry Jack. I'm just. I'm going to go," said Elizabeth walking away from him.

Jack watched Elizabeth walk away and he said, "I love you Elizabeth."

Elizabeth turned back around and said, "I love you too Jack." Elizabeth arrived back to where Cat and Abigail were still up enjoying some tea at the Montgomery house.

"Good evening Elizabeth," said Abigail as Elizabeth sat down at the table with them.

"Evening Abigail, Cat," said Elizabeth though she was not in the mood to talk to anyone right now.

"Elizabeth what's the matter?" asked Cat.

"Oh nothing. Other than Rosemary is back in town," said Elizabeth bitterly.

"Wait a minute? Rosemary Levaux?" asked Abigail. Elizabeth nodded with tears welling in her eyes, "Did she talk to you and Jack?"

"Yes, and it's very clear she's still interested in him," said Elizabeth.

"Oh Elizabeth, I'm sure that's not true. Does she know you two are engaged?" asked Abigail.

"She found out tonight," said Elizabeth, "But I'm sure that won't stop her from interfering."

"Elizabeth, Jack is crazy about you," said Abigail, "I've seen the way Jack looks at you vs. how Jack looks at Rosemary and it's clear who he loves."

"Yeah I know," said Elizabeth, "I just know that Rosemary is going to do everything in her power to try to take Jack, my Jack, from me."

Abigail and Cat really felt for Elizabeth. They both knew how it felt to care about one person more than anything else and how it felt to lose someone who meant the world to them. but they also both knew that Jack was man of his word and would never even think about disappointing Elizabeth, "Hey, why don't I get you some tea then Abigail can take you home for a good night's sleep. I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning," said Cat.

Elizabeth nodded and gratefully accepted the tea from Cat, "Thank you," she said, "On the plus side Jack and I set our wedding date for mid-July. We don't know exactly yet because we have to speak to Reverend Anderson, but we were thinking right around the 17th or 18th."

"See, he wants to be your husband as soon as he can," said Abigail and Elizabeth chuckled lightly.

"His Mom is also coming to visit soon so she can meet me," said Elizabeth, "I guess I'm just nervous about that as well."

"Everything will be okay Elizabeth," said Abigail as the women all finished their tea, "Well I'm sure we'll see you tomorrow Cat. Thank you for your company tonight."

"No problem at all Abigail. And it was nice seeing you Elizabeth," said Cat.

"Same to you, take care," said Elizabeth as she left Cat's house with Abigail right behind her.

Elizabeth and Abigail arrived home and prepared for bed, "Try to get some sleep Elizabeth. And don't let Rosemary get under your skin," said Abigail.

"No I won't. I know that's exactly what she wants so I refuse to let it happen," said Elizabeth, "Have a good night, Abigail."

"You too Elizabeth," said Abigail. Elizabeth went to bed thinking about various things, one of which being she would need to find another living arrangement with Jack since they planned to marry and start a family after marriage. She supposed that she could discuss this fact with him the next time she saw him. After all of the events of the evening, some warm tea and some girl talk was what finally allowed Elizabeth to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, I am SO SORRY for the long wait. I meant to update sometime over break and let you all know why I would be offline, but first I was busy with Christmas and New Years and then I didn't have time to update before I left the U.S to study abroad in England for ten days. I meant to let everyone know that I wouldn't be in the country for a good bit of January. So anyway, here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! :) **

On Canada Day, the town was out bright and early to prepare for the festivities. Even though school had not been in session, Elizabeth had been working on the annual Canada Day play with the children, Abigail and Cat was baking for the town celebration, and Jack and bill were making sure everything was safe for the party. Once the celebration began, Elizabeth gave a pep talk to the children before their performance.

"Okay boys and girls, you all have worked very hard on your play and I am positive you all are going to give a great performance about the founding of Canada," said Elizabeth, "But the most important thing is to have fun!"

"Yes, Ms. Thatcher!" they all cheered excitedly. Elizabeth chuckled lightly. She wandered how long they would continue to call her by her maiden name once she became Mrs. Thornton in a couple more weeks. Elizabeth joined Cat and Abigail as the children began their performance. After it was over, everyone cheered loudly on a job well done. Cat and Abigail went over to congratulate Gabe, Miles, and Emily while Jack approached Elizabeth with an older woman in tow.

"Elizabeth," he shouted.

Elizabeth turned around and smiled, "Hi."

"Elizabeth, I would like you to meet my mother, Mary Thornton," said Jack introducing his fiancée to the older woman, "Mom, this is Elizabeth Thatcher, my bride-to-be."

"Very nice to meet you Elizabeth. Jack has told me so much about you," said Mary.

"Same here, Mrs. Thornton," said Elizabeth.

"Oh Elizabeth, you're going to be family soon. Call me Mary," she said.

Elizabeth nodded, "Okay."

Abigail came over to Mary and the young couple, "Very nice performance Elizabeth. you can tell the children worked hard."

"Thank you Abigail," said Elizabeth.

"Mrs. Stanton, I'd like you to meet my mother, Mary Thornton. Mom, this is Abigail Stanton. She runs the café in Coal Valley," said Jack.

"Oh really?" asked Mary.

Abigail nodded, "If you would like we can all go back and have some tea and come back to the celebration later."

"That would be lovely," said Mary, "What do you say Jack. We can catch up and I could get to know your fiancée a little better."

Jack and Elizabeth nodded and followed Abigail back to the café. Abigail started the tea and biscuits while Mary, Jack, and Elizabeth took their seats.

"You aren't going to help Abigail, Elizabeth?" asked Mary curiously.

Elizabeth chuckled lightly, "No, I'm not much of a cook. Abigail has been trying to teach me but I still haven't quite gotten the hang of it."

Mary cracked a smile, "When Tom and I first got married, I wasn't that good either."

Elizabeth began to relax a little. She assumed Tom Thornton was Jack's father. Elizabeth had been incredibly nervous as to what Jack's mother would think of her, especially considering he had been engaged once. After the four finished their tea and biscuits, Jack headed back to the celebration to monitor things, "I trust to see you soon," he asked grabbing Elizabeth's hand.

"Most certainly Constable," giggled Elizabeth.

Jack smiled and kissed Elizabeth on the cheek, "Love you."

"Love you too," she said and he left.

Mary began cleaning the dishes but stopped when Abigail when she began to help her, "It's okay Abigail. I can clean the dishes."

"Are you sure?" asked Abigail.

"You've already cooked for us and the rest of Coal Valley. Why don't you go and enjoy the celebration," said Mary.

"Okay then. Thank you Mary," said Abigail gratefully and she left the room, leaving Mary and Elizabeth alone. Elizabeth started to help Mary clean the dishes. The two were silent for a few moments before Mary spoke, "You know, Jack has talked about you ever since his arrival in Coal Valley."

Elizabeth turned to face Mary, "Probably about how much of princess I am," she admitted.

"At first," said Mary, "But then, his description of you changed. How kind you are, how beautiful you are, what a pleasure you are to be around…"

"Wait, he said all of that about me?" asked Elizabeth surprisingly.

Mary nodded, "It didn't take long before I knew my little boy had fallen in love."

"For the second time…"

"No Elizabeth, not for the second time," Mary interrupted her.

"But. But what about Rosemary?" stuttered Elizabeth.

Mary stayed silent for a few moments, pondering about what she should say next. She hadn't realized Elizabeth knew about Rosemary, "Jack and Rosie had always been friends since childhood. I'm not going to lie, they do have a long history. But I never felt that Rosie was the one for Jack. I tried to talk Jack out of proposing to her, but that boy has always been stubborn. Always doing the opposite of what I told him to do."

"Really?" smirked Elizabeth. Jack didn't seem like the type of person to be a trouble maker.

Mary nodded and continued, "Even during the time where Jack and Rosie were engaged, I knew it was never going to last. They were going their separate ways. And my suspicions were confirmed when Rosie broke up with Jack. I could tell it wasn't love. But with you and him, that's love. True love."

Elizabeth stood there stunned. She had no idea Jack's relationship with Rosemary was that rocky. It did kind of make her feel sorry for him. After Elizabeth and Mary finished cleaning the dishes, they both headed back outside for the fireworks.

"Hey there you are," said Jack as she approached him, "I was starting to get worried."

"It's okay. I was just talking with your Mom," she answered just as the fireworks started. The couple gazed in awe before Jack leaned over and whispered in Elizabeth's ear, "I love you Elizabeth."

Elizabeth turned to face Jack, "I love you too Jack," she responded as they both shared a kiss under the stars.


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, I am SO SORRY for not updating sooner, but I've started back at school now and I do not have the time to write and update the way I do in the summer months, so do not worry if I go a while without updating. I really wish I could update more often but often just cannot find the time to write a new chapter that's decent. Anyway, I've been waiting for Valentine's Day to upload this next chapter because it a very special one that all of us #Hearties will be looking forward to in the show eventually. So enjoy and Happy Valentine's Day! **

July 17th, 1910.

Today was the day Elizabeth had been waiting for since Jack's proposal. Kate Thatcher and Abigail Stanton put the finishing touches on Elizabeth's hair and made sure her dress was perfect. In just a few short hours, Elizabeth would no longer be Ms. Elizabeth Thatcher but Mrs. Elizabeth Thornton. Elizabeth was both excited and nervous all at once, though nobody was more excited for the wedding than Julie. The three women heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" asked Elizabeth hoping it wasn't Jack.

"It's me!" shouted Julie and Elizabeth let into the room "Elizabeth you look so beautiful!" shouted Julie excitedly.

Kate stroked Elizabeth's cheek and said, "My little girl is all grown up now."

William knocked on the open door frame and said, "Reverend Anderson wants to know if you ladies are ready to begin the ceremony."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and said, "As ready as we'll ever be."

Abigail smiled, "Good luck Elizabeth."

"Love you Lizzie," said Kate kissing her on the cheek. Julie did the same and followed her mother to the newly restored church, leaving William and Elizabeth alone.

William walked over to his daughter and took her hand, "Lizzie, before I walk you down the aisle. I want to give you some fatherly advice. This is going to be the hardest thing a father can do is give away his daughters. But Jack is great young man, and there is no better person to love and take care of my little Lizzie Beth."

Elizabeth wiped away at the tears forming in her eyes and said, "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too sweetheart," said William. Father and daughter stood in the back of the church and then proceeded to enter as everyone in the audience stood. Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat when she laid eyes on Jack, her Jack. His hair was nice and neat and his suit was as well done as ever.

When William Elizabeth stopped in front of the altar, Reverend Anderson began the ceremony, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I do sir," said William.

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and led her next to him up front, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Elizabeth Thatcher and Jack Thornton. This event is the first event to happen in the newly restored church and what better way to honor God than the joining of two hearts with each other and with God. I believe you both have prepared vows."

Jack and Elizabeth both nodded. Jack took a piece of paper out took a deep breath before he began, "Elizabeth, when I first met you, I knew you were different. Even though you didn't seem like you were cut out for country life, you proved yourself, and at the same time, you stole my heart. I love you Elizabeth because you're the one, the only one, for me."

Elizabeth choked back the tears before she began her vows, "Jack, from the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you weren't just here because you happened to assigned here. I knew it's because you were here to babysit me," she said and everyone laughed, "But now that I stand here and commit myself to you, I think it was destiny that you were assigned here to Coal Valley at the same time I moved here. You're also the only one for me."

Reverend Anderson handed the couple the wedding rings, "Elizabeth, do you take this man to be your husband, for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she said and placed the ring on Jack's finger.

"Jack, do you take this woman to be your wife, for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," said Jack and placed Elizabeth's ring on her finger.

"By the power invested in me, God, and the Holy Spirit, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss your bride!"

Jack and Elizabeth leaned in and kissed long and hard. It was even more magical than their first kiss, because this kiss symbolized the beginning of a lifetime together as husband and wife. The couple didn't want to stop but eventually they pulled apart grinning from ear to ear, "May I present to you Constable Jack Thomas and Mrs. Elizabeth Victoria Thorton!"

Cheers and applause filled the church as Jack and Elizabeth linked arms and walked down the aisle as husband and wife. Elizabeth had tears in her eyes and she swore that she saw tears rolling down Jack's cheeks as well. The couple walked outside to spend a moment in private before the congregation joined them for the reception at the café. Jack stopped Elizabeth and leaned in for another kiss, "Happy wedding day beautiful."

Elizabeth chuckled and said, "Happy wedding day sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too," said Jack, "Are you ready for a lifetime together?"

Elizabeth smiled and said, "I've never been so ready for something in my entire life."


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm back Hearties! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried to make it really sweet. And just think, only 22 more days until the 2 hour season 2 premiere of When Calls the Heart! I can't wait! As always, please read and review! **

The residents of Coal Valley were all gathered in the café for Jack and Elizabeth's wedding reception. There was plenty of food and of course the newlyweds were receiving many congratulations. Even some of Elizabeth's students were in attendance at the reception. Eventually, William stood and tapped his glass to propose a toast, "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. I would like to propose a toast. First off, I would like to toast my beautiful daughter. My Elizabeth, I have had the privilege of having you as my daughter and watching you grow into a beautiful young woman. And now I have a handsome son-in-law. Just remember, you need to protect my little girl."

"I will sir," said Jack.

"Can I go?" asked Julie excitedly.

"Does she have to go?" asked Elizabeth.

Julie glared and Elizabeth smirked at her, "Well it looks like I finally got my fairy tale ending. But I couldn't be happier to have you as my brother-in-law, Jack. I know you both are going to live a happy life together."

Abigail and Cat also stood and began to speak, "Elizabeth, I am so happy you found your truelove and that you can know both share your lives with each other and with God," said Cat.

"I've watched Elizabeth go from a timid new resident to a confident, caring, and brave woman. Someone with the true spirit of Coal Valley," said Abigail.

"Mrs. Thornton?" asked Emily from where she was sitting with her mother and brothers.

"Yes, Emily?" asked Elizabeth.

The Coal Valley kids that were in attendance at the reception all came forward and handed Jack and Elizabeth cards of congratulations which they had all decided to make at home s Elizabeth wouldn't find out about them until the wedding. Elizabeth started to cry and jack smiled brightly, enjoying the many drawings and messages from the children.

"Are you okay Mrs. Thornton?" asked Rosaleen.

"Yes," said Elizabeth happily, "I just couldn't think the best day of my life couldn't get any better. Until now. I feel so blessed to have everyone I love here with me today. My family, my friends, my students, and my wonderful new husband. Thank you all for being here with Jack and I today. I love you all."

Later that night, after the reception, Jack and Elizabeth settled into their house for the firt time so they could spend their first night together husband and wife. Jack started the stove so he could make dinner and so Elizabeth could make a valiant effort to help make dinner, "I guess I really should try to improve my cooking skills since we're married now," Elizabeth chuckled lightly.

"It doesn't bother me to cook, my sweet Elizabeth," said Jack as he started the stew.

"Yes, but I can't clean or sew either. There are no wifely duties I'm good at right now," said Elizabeth.

"But you make up for them in other qualities," said Jack.

"Oh yeah, like what?" asked Elizabeth.

"You're a wonderful teacher, a caring young woman, you're great with kids, and you believe in everyone and see the best in everyone," said Jack wrapping his arm around her helping her stir the stew, "And you committed yourself to spend the rest of your life with a handsome, annoying Mountie."

Elizabeth turned around to face Jack, "You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"Hey every couple has to have their inside joke don't they?" asked Jack and kissed her, "Thank you Elizabeth."

"For? For what?" she asked.

"For making this day the best day of my life. For making me realize that Mounties can find love. And for bringing out the best in me," Jack confessed.

Elizabeth grabbed Jack's hands, "And thank you, for never giving up on me, for believing in me, for keeping me safe, for keeping Coal Valley safe, and most importantly, for being Jack Thornton."

The couple kissed long and hard before sitting down for dinner. After dinner, the newlyweds cuddled by the fire before going to bed after a long day, but a wonderful day never the less. Elizabeth put on her nightgown and Jack put on his pajamas before the couple climbed into bed. Jack kissed Elizabeth on the temple and said, "Good night my sweet Elizabeth. I love you. And I promise to never stop loving you."

Elizabeth rolled over and kissed Jack once more and said, "I love you too sweetheart. I promise to love you for a lifetime."


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay Hearties, I am so, so, SO SORRY for not updating as often as you all would have liked me to do so, but it was a really rough and extremely busy semester for me. I hope I will have more time to update before Fall 2015 begins. Please read and review as always and thank you so much for your patience. Again, I truly am sorry for the wait. **

Two and a half month later… (About the time school starts)

Elizabeth took a good look around the new schoolhouse. It had been a long year and half in the saloon, but it had been worth it. The desks neatly lined up, the teacher's desk at the front of the room, the bookshelves, everything was complete. The only thing missing was the children, and they would all be arriving in a few moments. Elizabeth headed towards the front door to great the children only to be overcome with another dizzy spell. Jack had been concerned that they had been happening for the past few weeks, but then again, Jack was always worried about her for no reason. She supposed if the spells continued she could make a visit to the doctor.

The children ran into the schoolhouse, excited for the new year, "Good morning everyone!" Elizabeth said happily, watching the children scramble to get the best seats.

"Good morning Mrs. Thornton," most of the children said, although there were a few 'Ms. Thatcher's' and 'Ms. Thatchorton's' in the mix. Elizabeth couldn't help but chuckle.

"Okay children, for your first assignment of the year, I would like you to write about what you did over the summer. It could be a happy thing, a sad thing, a funny thing, or anything in between. But whatever made your summer special," she explained. Emily raised her hand, "Yes, Emily?"

"Are you going to write about marrying Mountie Jack?" she asked. A couple of the other children snickered and several more said, "Aw," or "Oo."

Elizabeth felt slightly embarrassed, though Emily was correct: her wedding had been the highlight of her summer. And it had certainly been the highlight of Julie's summer. Viola, not so much, "Yes Emily, I will be writing about the wedding. I can read it to you all since some of you couldn't make it." The children cheered excitedly and started writing. Elizabeth smiled and made her way back to her desk, thankful to sit down since the dizziness and fatigue had already taken its toll on her and it wasn't even lunchtime yet. Elizabeth wrote down every memory she could think of about the wedding. When the children were finished, she asked who wanted to go first. One by one, the children shared their writing until Rosaleen asked, "Is it your turn Mrs. Thornton?"

Elizabeth smiled and picked up her paper. She remained at her desk since walking around the room was out of the question at this point, "The best thing that happened for me over the summer was when I became Mrs. Elizabeth Thornton. When I first arrived in Coal Valley I did not know anybody and a terrible tragedy had just occurred. Though I had not been here very long, I could already see how closely knot the town was when all of the widows came together in support of each other. And then there was the new town Mountie, Constable Jack Thornton. My father had clearly assigned him to look after me since I was not accustomed to country life. And he clearly detested the fact that my father had sent him here. It was a love-hate relationship at first. But slowly, over time, we both realized we could not live without each other. And then one night, he asked me to be his wife. And of course I said yes. And we professed our live for each other in front of hundreds of people and in front of God. I believe He brought us together and now we will be together for life." Elizabeth had to wipe away the few tears that had escaped her eyes.

"You had the best summer Mrs. Thornton," said Cassandra.

Elizabeth arrived home later that evening, where Jack already had dinner started. Elizabeth took a whiff of what was cooking, though it didn't smell all that good, "Jack what are you making?"

Jack looked at the stove and said, "Chicken. Why?"

"Because it doesn't smell like chicken. It smells like rotten eggs or something."

Jack narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Are you feeling okay Elizabeth."

"Yes," said Elizabeth.

"Are you still feeling dizzy?"

"No," Elizabeth answered, but when she quickly sat down when she came in, she had already answered Jack's question.

Jack walked over and sat down next to her at the table. Elizabeth hadn't been herself for a couple of weeks. And now that he thought of it, he hadn't seen Elizabeth washing any rags recently either, "Elizabeth," he said taking her hand causing her to look up at him, "I think it's time you made a trip to the doctor."

"Jack, I'm fine," she said, "I'm not dying."

"I know," said Jack and he smiled a little, "In fact, I think the complete opposite is happening."

"What do you mean the complete opposite?" asked Elizabeth and Jack just looked at her, "Oh," she said when it hit her.

"Yeah," he chuckled.

"I suppose I'll call the doctor tomorrow," said Elizabeth.

"That's my girl," said Jack kissing her on the forehead and going back to check on the chicken, "Do you think you'll be able to eat?"

"I guess we'll find out," said Elizabeth, though she was starving so she figured she would be fine. Elizabeth called the doctor after dinner and the couple did some reading and finally called it a night, both falling asleep excited to see what the doctor had to say the next day.

**Shout out to anyone who correctly guesses what the doctor might say to Jack and Elizabeth. Feel free to PM me or review with your responses. :) **


	21. Chapter 21

**Shout out to Angel Streets, Heartie Thornton, and JackandElizabeth for making a guess as to what the doctor would tell Jack and Elizabeth. Read on to see if they were correct. ;) As always please review! They always make my day. **

The next morning, Dr. James arrived bright and early to examine Elizabeth. he knocked on the front door, "Good morning Dr. James," said Jack when he opened the front door.

"Good morning Constable. Nice to see you in a more presentable form," said Dr. James.

"More presentable form?" asked Jack confusingly.

"I do believe the last time I saw you, you were in your sleepwear," reminded Dr. James.

Jack remembered having rushed over to Elizabeth when she had been sick and chuckled at the memory, "Well yeah, lack of sleep will do strange things to people." Dr. James entered the house and Jack said, "Elizabeth is in our room."

"Okay," said the doctor.

Both gentlemen entered the bedroom where Elizabeth was finishing making the beds, "Dr. James," she said happily.

"Nice to see you healthy Mrs. Thornton," said Dr. James, "So I understand that you both believe there might be some expansion happening to the family?"

"Yes," said Jack before Elizabeth could start talking.

"Well Elizabeth if I could just ask you a few questions and do a few tests, then I can have the answer for you," said Dr. James.

"Do you want me to leave Elizabeth?" asked Jack.

"You're okay," said Elizabeth.

"Okay so you mentioned last night you've been having dizzy spells and fatigue?"

Elizabeth nodded, "And some headaches."

"Any nausea?" asked the doctor.

"Not as of right now, well some, but I haven't been vomiting," said Elizabeth.

The doctor nodded as he wrote down Elizabeth's symptoms. He made a few more observations before he nodded again and said, "Well your observations are correct Elizabeth is indeed pregnant."

The couple grinned from ear to ear, "Do you know how far along?" asked Elizabeth.

"Well of course I can't know for sure but based on the information you gave me I say approximately nine weeks," said Dr. James.

Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other. They had only been married for ten weeks, "Well that was quick," smirked Jack.

"Well I best be going now, but continue to take care of yourself Elizabeth and I will continue to monitor you throughout your pregnancy," said Dr. James.

"Thank you doctor," said Jack as the couple escorted Dr. James to the door.

"Yes, thank you so much doctor," said Elizabeth, "Have a nice day."

"You too Constable Thornton, Mrs. Thornton," Dr. James said and left.

Jack closed the door behind the doctor and then turned around to face Elizabeth, "Elizabeth?" he said half smiling, half panicking.

"Yes Jack?" Elizabeth asked grinning from ear to ear.

"He said what I think he said right?" asked Jack, the news slowly sinking in.

"And that was?" asked Elizabeth. She was enjoying teasing her husband.

"That we're going to be parents," said Jack.

"Well then we both heard the same thing," said Elizabeth.

"Wow, I can't believe it," said Jack a huge smile forming across his face," YOU'RE PREGNANT!" he said running over to Elizabeth, picking her up, and spinning her around.

"JACK!" she yelled, "Please put me down!"

"Sorry," said gently setting her down, "Got a little carried away there."

"Yeah, okay," said Elizabeth her hand finding her abdomen.

"I mean we're going to be parents! How did this happen?" asked Jack.

"Aw, Jack do I have to give you that talk?" Elizabeth asked innocently.

"No thank you, I know how it happened," said Jack, "Do you know what this means? I'm going to be a Daddy! You're going to be a Mommy!"

"I know honey, I heard the doctor," Elizabeth laughed. She had never seen Jack this excited about something since she had said yes to his proposal, "And now that the rest of Coal Valley knows…"

"Oh come on I wasn't that loud," he said, "But are we going to tell anybody or are we just keeping to ourselves for now?

Elizabeth bit her lip, "I think it would be safe to tell Abigail, but I don't think I should tell my students quite yet. I mean everyone will find out eventually."

"Of course," said Jack.

"And we certainly can't tell my family just yet. You know Julie wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut at the prospect of a niece or nephew."

Jack laughed lightly, "Yeah Julie definitely gets… involved," he said when hoe found the right word.

"Well I have to get to school, but let's meet at the café after school lets out so we can tell Abigail together," said Elizabeth gathering her belongings.

"Of course Mrs. Thornton," said Jack and kissed her, "Have a good day, I love you."

"I love you too," she said and left for the schoolhouse. Most of the children were just arriving as Elizabeth arrived, "Good morning children."

"Good morning Mrs. Thornton," they all greeted her.

Elizabeth couldn't help but feel excitement. Before she knew it, she was going to have a son or daughter of her own in her arms, "Okay children today we are going to talk about some of the changes that happen in fall…"

After the end of the school day, Elizabeth made sure all of the children had made it home safely before meeting Jack and Abigail at the café, "Good afternoon Elizabeth," said Abigail when Elizabeth entered the café.

"Afternoon," said Elizabeth looking around the room, "Is Jack here yet?"

Jack entered the room at that very moment, "Afternoon Mrs. Stanton."

"Afternoon Constable," said Abigail.

"Hi honey," said Jack kissing Elizabeth on the cheek.

"What brings both of you by?" asked Abigail curiously.

"Well Jack and I have some big news and we wanted to tell you together," said Elizabeth excitedly.

"Okay, do either of you want tea, coffee?" asked Abigail.

"I'm good thank you," said Jack.

"Me too," said Elizabeth. The group of three sat down before Elizabeth held Jack's hand, took a deep breath and said, "We're expecting."

Abagail looked towards Elizabeth abdomen and then back up at the young couple, "Really?"

"The doctor confirmed the pregnancy this morning. I'm approximately nine weeks along," said Elizabeth.

Abigail remembered when Noah and she found out they were expecting Peter. She could only imagine how Jack and Elizabeth felt right now. Excited, scared, hopeful, and everything in between, "Aw Elizabeth, come here," she said standing. Elizabeth stood as well and the two women embraced, "Congratulations, both of you," she said embracing Jack as well.

"Thank you Mrs. Stanton," said Jack, "We're both so grateful."

"Have you told your families yet?" asked Abigail.

"No," said Elizabeth quickly, "We want to wait until I'm a little further along and if I told my family now, Julie will have let all of Canada know by tomorrow afternoon," Elizabeth laughed lightly.

Abigail nodded understandingly. Julie Thatcher was a caring young woman but she could get a bit too excited about things, "Well I'm sure they'll be very happy for you both when you tell them. The residents and children of Coal Valley as well."

"In a few weeks, do you think we should tell my students together?" asked Elizabeth looking at Jack.

"I think that would be a great idea," said Jack.

"Well this announcement calls for a celebration," said Abigail, "Dinner's on the house, my treat."

"Abigail, you don't have to do that," said Elizabeth.

"Believe me, from one mother to another, you will want to be pampered for the next several months," said Abigail, "You will have your hands full and all of your energy will go to your new little resident."

"Thank you very much Mrs. Stanton. We really appreciate it," said Jack.

"It's no problem Jack," said Abigail, "You two just relax."

Abigail went back into the kitchen and Jack laid his hand on Elizabeth's abdomen. Elizabeth laid her hand on top of Jack's, both of them thinking about the baby in her womb.


	22. Chapter 22

Three Weeks Later…

Elizabeth woke up that morning still wrapped in Jack's arms. The young couple had been shocked that hadn't been getting too much morning sickness and honestly wasn't all that tired. Okay sometimes she would come home exhausted but then again, the couple was happy. Like extremely happy. And they both liked to show each other how happy they were. Jack stirred and smiled when he laid eyes on Elizabeth, "Morning sweetheart," he said.

Elizabeth smiled softly, "Good morning."

"How'd you sleep?" asked Jack.

Elizabeth got a twinkle in her eye, "Well fine immediately after the um, what led to our little bundle of joy," she said rubbing her abdomen for emphasis. "But I'm not feeling 100% right now."

Jack nodded understandingly, "Nauseous?"

Elizabeth nodded. Though she hadn't been throwing up that much, it still did happen occasionally and the nausea seemed to linger. Elizabeth rolled onto her back and gazed down lovingly. Of course, at this point, only Jack, Abigail, and she knew what it was, but there was a tiny bump already forming. The couple both planned on telling the children today and then telling any of the Coal Valley residents they saw. It was also William Thatcher's birthday that weekend so Jack and Elizabeth would be sharing their news with the Thatchers as well when the visited Hamilton. Jack was almost positive that Julie would be doing cartwheels in matter of seconds after they told the family. Elizabeth wrapped the sheet around her and began to find clothes to get dressed before she headed out for school.

"Don't you want something to eat Elizabeth?" asked Jack. He was always worrying about her even before the pregnancy.

Elizabeth grimaced a little, "I'll stop by Abigail's and get a biscuit but I don't know if I can stomach much."

"Okay then, love you," he said kissing her, "Have a good day. Hope you feel better."

"Love you too," she said and they both parted ways. She made her way over to Abigail's café and found Abigail having coffee with Cat, "Good morning Elizabeth."

"Good morning Abigail, Cat," said Elizabeth to the two older women taking a seat at the table.

"Do you want some water?" asked Abigail.

Elizabeth nodded, "And some biscuits if you have any."

"That's all?" asked Abigail.

"For right now," said Elizabeth. Abigail left and returned with the desired items. Elizabeth took slow hesitant sips of the water and well as slow bites of the biscuits.

"Are you alright Elizabeth?" asked Cat in concern.

"Yeah just morning sickness," said Elizabeth nonchalantly wondering if Cat would pick up on what she said.

"Yes, morning sickness can be a challenge in early pregnancy. Wait a minute? Pregnancy?" asked Cat when she realized what Elizabeth and she were saying. Elizabeth nodded a small smile forming, "You and Constable Thorton are expecting?"

"In spring, early spring," said Elizabeth quietly but happily.

"Well how far along are you?" asked Cat.

"Twelve weeks," Elizabeth confirmed.

"And how long have you known?" asked Cat turning to Abigail.

"Three weeks, since Jack and Elizabeth found out at nine weeks," said Abigail.

"And you're just now telling me?" asked Cat.

"Hey it wasn't my news to tell and Jack and Elizabeth wanted to wait a few more weeks to make sure everything was going smoothly," said Abigail.

"Okay, that makes sense," said Cat.

"Well, I best be getting to the schoolhouse. I'll see you ladies later," said Elizabeth.

"Have a good day Elizabeth. Tell Constable Thornton I said congratulations," said Cat.

Elizabeth nodded, "Will do." Elizabeth arrived at the schoolhouse and went over several spelling words with the children, all of the word seemingly related to babies. Elizabeth had intentionally made the spelling words baby related. Jack arrived at the schoolhouse right before Elizabeth finished her lessons for the day,.

"Afternoon Mountie Jack," all of the children said.

"Afternoon everyone," said Jack, "Well children, Elizabeth and I had some news."

The students focused their attention on the parents-to-be. Elizabeth took a deep breath and said, "Well children, I am sure some of you noticed our spelling words this week had a theme." The older children nodded and Jack chuckled lightly. He knew that Elizabeth had made those spelling words intentionally, "Well I decided to make the spelling word theme about baby's to celebrate mine."

"Are you having a baby Mrs. Thornton?" asked Emily excitedly.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded, "Boys and girls, I'm going to be a Mommy." Elizabeth started to cry.

"Aw Mrs. Thornton, don't be sad. Aren't babies something to be happy about?" asked Rosaleen.

"I know they are Rosaleen. Sometimes people cry because they're happy," said Elizabeth. Jack rubbed her back soothingly and kissed her temple. All of the children ran forward to hug Elizabeth and a few even hugged Jack.

"Is this going to be even better than your wedding day Mrs. Thornton?" asked Cassandra.

Elizabeth nodded, "It will be. But we have until the spring before I have the baby."

"You're going to be a great Mom Mrs. Thornton given how much you care for all of us and Mountie Jack," said Gabe.

"Yeah the baby has the best parents in the world," said Miles.

Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other. They weren't exactly sure they would be the best parents in the world, but they were both certainly going to give this baby all of the love in the world.


	23. Chapter 23

Hamilton…

The chauffeur escorted Elizabeth and Jack out of the car when the couple arrived at the Thatcher house. Jack grabbed his and Elizabeth's bags as William joined the couple outside, "It's good to see you Lizzie," he said and kissed her on the cheek.

"It's good to see you too Daddy," she said, "Happy birthday."

"Thank you sweetheart. Constable," said William nodding towards Jack.

"William," Jack nodded back, "Happy birthday."

"I trust that your travel time was pleasant?" asked William escorting his daughter and son-in-law into the house.

"It was except for the fact that you forget what a large country Canada is until you travel it," chuckled Elizabeth.

Kate approached from upstairs and greeted her daughter, "Lizzie!" she said happily, "We all missed you so much."

"I missed you too mother," said Elizabeth.

"The kitchen will have dinner ready shortly but we have to wait for Viola and Lionel to arrive," said Kate.

"Who?" asked Jack.

"The man my sister has been courting," clarified Elizabeth.

"Got you," said Jack.

Julie rushed down the stairs and embraced Elizabeth practically knocking her over, "I missed you Elizabeth. and you too Jack."

"Yeah okay, missed you too Julie," said Elizabeth steadying herself, Julie's passionate welcome enough to cause a dizzy spell.

"You alright?" whispered Jack. Elizabeth nodded.

Lionel and Viola entered the house, "Afternoon Mother, Father," said Viola, "Pleasure to see you again Elizabeth."

Elizabeth nodded politely. She had never been extremely close with Viola and she knew Viola didn't really approve of her marrying a Mountie.

"Hello darling," said Kate to her daughter, "Lionel it's a pleasure."

"The pleasure is mine Mrs. Thatcher," said Lionel.

"Well the kitchen has notified me that dinner is ready, so shall we?" asked Kate.

"We shall Mother," said Julie excitedly.

"Yes of course. Also, Lionel and I have some news," said Viola.

"An engagement?" asked Julie excitedly.

"Julie," scolded Viola.

"What?" asked Julie innocently, "It's the most appropriate next step."

Jack smirked at Elizabeth. If she was this excited over Viola's engagement, then she would be really ecstatic after they announced their news.

"Congratulations Viola, Lionel," said William, hugging Viola and shaking Lionel's hand.

"We appreciate it sir," said Lionel.

"If I'm not mistaking, Lizzie didn't you and Constable Thornton say you had some news?" asked William turning towards the couple.

Elizabeth stuttered, "I um, yes, but it can't wait until after dinner." She didn't want to spoil Lionel and Viola's attention. William nodded and followed his wife to the kitchen.

Jack sauntered over to Elizabeth, "Elizabeth?"

"I'm letting Viola have some attention before we announce it okay?" Elizabeth said to her husband.

"Fine," Jack sighed. The couple sat down at the table where there was a plethora of food for everyone. For the first time in a while, Elizabeth couldn't wait to eat, "Just don't eat like a horse since you're eating for two."

Elizabeth smacked his arms lightly. Everyone said grace and started on dinner, "so Viola, how romantic was the proposal?' asked Julie.

"I should've known that's the first thing you'd ask," she said, "But it was quite romantic."

"So Lizzie how is life in Coal Valley?" asked Kate.

Elizabeth paused and looked at Jack wondering if she should break the news at that moment, "It's great. The students are as curious as ever. You all know the church and the schoolhouse have been rebuilt from our wedding. And Coal Valley is about to get a new resident."

"Really who's moving out there?" asked Viola.

Elizabeth attempted not to roll her eyes. Viola was most certainly not great with hints, "No one is moving to Coal Valley Viola."

"We can actually introduce you to the new resident right now," Jack interrupted.

"Oh really. Bring 'em in," said Lionel.

"Well the newest resident is in here," said Jack, his hand drifting towards Elizabeth's abdomen, much to everyone's delightful shock "And we'll get to meet him or her in early spring."

William and Kate smiled and Lionel and Viola started chuckling happily. And then there was Julie, "WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"We're expecting!" said Elizabeth happily. William and Jack stood and William gave Jack a quick embrace and Julie began jumping up and down like a five year old.

"NO WAY! Are you serious?" she asked again running around the table to hug Elizabeth and Jack.

"Julie Diana Thatcher…" Kate said in a warning tone to make sure her daughter didn't get carried away.

"Congratulations!" said Viola happily. And Elizabeth could tell she meant it.

"Thank you everybody. We're so excited and so thankful to be able to be parents," said Elizabeth.

"Well you're going to be a great mother sweetheart," said Kate finally getting the chance to embrace her daughter.

"Can I tell people?" asked Julie.

"How far along are you?" asked Viola.

"Twelve weeks," said Elizabeth and the looked at Julie and said, "And yes, Julie, you can tell people, but please limit it to close family friends, not all of Canada."

"Of course," smirked Julie. After dinner, William and Elizabeth decided to take a walk around the gardens while Jack got stuck playing 50 questions with Julie.

"Wow, I can't believe it. My little Lizzie Beth is going to have a child of her own soon," said William.

"So has the concept of being a Grandfather settled in yet?" asked Elizabeth.

"Not really," chuckled William, "But I think the concept of being an Aunt has settled into Julie."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded, "Jack honestly thought she was going to be doing cartwheels."

"Just wait, we were at the dinner table, not outside," said William.

"True," laughed Elizabeth lightly, "So just think, soon you'll be walking another girl of yours down the aisle."

"Yeah," said William nervously, "One is getting married and another is having a baby. Maybe I should tell Julie to never grow up."

"Daddy," said Elizabeth skeptically.

"I know," he said, "It seems like just yesterday Viola was born, and then you, and then Julie daring to be different."

"Feet first," laughed Elizabeth.

William smiled at the memory, "And now, I'll two noble son-in-laws, and a grandbaby. Believe me Lizzie, it's not going to be easy, and there will be many difficult times, but the first time you hold your son or daughter, you will never fall in love with someone as fast as you do your child."

Elizabeth started to obtain tears in her eyes, "Jack and I already love this baby so much," said Elizabeth rubbing her abdomen.

"And just like your mother and I, your mother and I with you girls, you and Jack, Viola, and Lionel, that love is only going to grow over time," said William, "I know this baby is going to have great parents, because I can't imagine you and Jack being horrible parents with the love you both have for each other. This baby is just more to love."

Elizabeth smiled and said, "I love you Daddy. Happy birthday."

"I love you too Lizzie," he said. He hugged her and kissed her forehead.

Elizabeth yawned and said, "Can we go back inside now. I'm kind of tired."

"Of course," he said both heading back into the Thatcher house and then joining their spouses for the night.


	24. Chapter 24

Four Weeks Later…

Elizabeth sat at her desk finishing up her final thoughts before the children arrived for the day. She glanced down and rubbed her now very visible bump lovingly. The children hadn't really said much, but Elizabeth knew they had noticed. The children arrived in the school house and Elizabeth looked up upon hearing the noise, "Good morning children."

"Good morning Mrs. Thornton," they all said minus Miles, who sill mistakenly said 'Ms. Thatcher' every morning. Elizabeth couldn't help but chuckle.

"Okay boys and girls, today we are going to talk about Christmas traditions around the world in preparation as we prepare for Christmas around here. What are some of the traditions you all have with your families?"

"We have a nativity at our house," said Miles.

"We go to services on Christmas Eve," said Gabe.

"Mommy, Daddy, and I always went out to get our tree," said Cassandra.

"Momma and I bake cookies," said Rosaleen.

"They all sound like wonderful traditions," said Elizabeth, "Obviously there are many different ways the world celebrates Christmas, but those are some of the ways we celebrate Christmas in Canada."

"How about you Mrs. Thornton? How do you and Mountie Jack celebrate Christmas?" asked Emily.

Elizabeth thought about her answer, "Well Emily, this will be my first Christmas married to Mountie Jack so we don't have any special traditions yet. But back when I was a little girl in Hamilton, my parents and sisters and I would go to services and then have a big dinner on Christmas Eve with all of our family and friends. And then my Mom would put me and my sisters to bed, but we would stay up all night waiting for Santa."

"But he only comes when you're asleep," said Miles.

"Tell that to my sister, Julie," said Elizabeth, "Then on Christmas Day, my family and I would open our presents and also have a little prayer time in front of our nativity. And my sister would sing 'Happy Birthday' to Jesus." And even to this day, Julie would still carry on that tradition.

"Will you do all of that with Mountie Jack and the baby?" asked Emily.

Elizabeth glanced down at her noticeable swell and looked up again, "Well the baby won't be here this Christmas, but maybe next Christmas," said Elizabeth. When school let out for the day, Elizabeth headed back home and made an attempt to start dinner. Abigail had helped her learn how to make stew at least.

About twenty minutes later, Jack arrived home and asked, "Well Mrs. Thornton, what am I going to learn about today?"

Elizabeth smiled at him and went back to stirring the stew, "We talked about Christmas around the world and talked about how we celebrate Christmas."

"Which reminds me, remind me to go get our tree soon," said Jack.

"I want to go with you," said Elizabeth.

"As long as you only observe and don't participate," said Jack laying his hands on her abdomen, "And we can decorate our tree, and place our nativity outside, and…"

"Okay honey, I get it, we can decorate," said Elizabeth pushing him away lightly and then bit her lip.

"What?" asked Jack.

"Whose family are we spending Christmas with?" asked Elizabeth.

Jack took a deep breath, "Well Mom, Tom, and I, we actually haven't, you know, celebrated Christmas in a long time," Jack admitted.

"Why not?" asked Elizabeth surprised.

"Because," Jack trailed off, "Because Dad died right around Christmas. And celebrating Christmas has just always been an unpleasant reminder of that fact."

Elizabeth's heart ached for Jack. She couldn't imagine losing someone she loved around this time of year, "I'm so sorry Jack," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey it's okay," he said embracing her, "The important thing is that it's our first Christmas together as husband and wife."

"And next Christmas it'll be husband, wife, and son or daughter," said Elizabeth.

Jack smiled, immeasurable excitement building in him every time he thought about the baby, "What about your folks in Hamilton?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "I don't know if we can spend Christmas there or not."

"What if they came to Coal Valley?" asked Jack.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at Jack, "Do you remember Viola in Coal Valley for our wedding?"

Jack thought back to their wedding and even though the Thatchers had only been in town a few days, Viola had hated every minute of country life, "True point."

"I can see if we can join them, or we could just stay here in Coal Valley," said Elizabeth.

"Okay," said Jack kissing her and then looked over at the stew, "Honey, the stew is boiling over."

"Oh no," said Elizabeth rushing over to the stove as fast as she could, though most of the stew had boiled over already, "I can't do anything right," she moaned.

"That's okay sweetheart. I still love you," said Jack, "What do you say? Dinner at the café?"

"Yeah, I guess," Elizabeth sighed, "One of these days…"

"Don't," said Jack, "I'm sure Abigail will understand."

The young couple walked over to the café which was fairly busy with customers. Abigail saw Jack and Elizabeth enter and walked over to them, "Good evening Elizabeth, Constable," she greeted, "What do you need?"

"Well I sort of ruined dinner. Again," said Elizabeth, "And…"

"Say no more," said Abigail, "I understand."

"I'm never going to get the hang of cooking," said Elizabeth, "This baby will starve to death after its first year of life."

"You've got a lot on your mind right now Elizabeth," Abigail sympathized.

"And I don't mind cooking," said Jack, "Or keeping your milk supply up."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at Jack, "You realize once this baby is born, you do not get as much time at them right?"

Jack sighed disappointingly, "Oh."

After dinner Elizabeth and Jack walked back to their house hand in hand. When they arrived home, Elizabeth kissed Jack and said, "I'll be at the bathroom. Meet me in our bedroom in a few minutes."

Jack nodded and went upstairs to their room. A few moments later, Elizabeth entered their room with her robe on, "I was actually going to wait until Christmas but I want to give you a little early gift," she said and pulled off her robe. Jack raised his eyebrows and smiled a little, "What do you think?"

"That looks so good on you," he groaned, "It's beautiful and you're beautiful."

"I thought you might like it," smirked Elizabeth sauntering over to their bed. It was a little tight around her midsection, but other than that, the lingerie fit her perfectly. She crawled on top of Jack and he rubbed her thighs and caressed her hips lovingly, "I love you Jack."

"I love you too Elizabeth," he said.

"Then show me," she whispered.

"Gladly," he whispered back.


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay Hearties, just to let you know this chapter is, shall I say steamier and more passionate than my other chapters have been. But hey, Elizabeth is pregnant after all. ;) Please review. **

"You'll gladly show me huh?" Elizabeth asked lightly against Jack's lips. Every time she kissed Jack, she thought back to their first kiss by the lake. And kissing him now, there was just as much passion as there was during that first kiss.

"I think you know the answer by now, my sweet Elizabeth," said Jack, continuing to rub circles on her thighs.

"Of course I do," said Elizabeth, "But I still love hearing you say it."

"Yes, I'll gladly show you how much I love you," Jack said, sending chills down Elizabeth's spine. The couple deepened their kiss, "You're so beautiful," said Jack.

"Even when I get all pregnant and huge in a few more months?" asked Elizabeth.

"Nothing is more beautiful than a mother pregnant with her child," said Jack.

Elizabeth smiled a groaned a little, "I thought so," she said helping Jack slip out of his pajama top. She kissed his chest and his neck savoring the taste of her Mountie.

"When did you get this?" asked Jack rubbing his hand over the lingerie that barely covered Elizabeth's body.

"A few weeks ago," said Elizabeth, "I've gotten in the habit of doing my Christmas shopping early since I have so many family members. But I just couldn't wait. I needed you tonight," she breathed.

"Well you have me whenever you need me," said Jack, "You're stuck with me for the rest of your life." He slowly made his way up Elizabeth's legs, pushing the nightgown up further and further.

"Jack," Elizabeth sighed."

"I'm here Lizzie," he said. He only ever called her Lizzie in times like this, to show her the most affection when they were committing the most romantic act. He continued to slide up her thighs and then started rubbing circles on her hips. She pulled off his pajama pants and he slowly slid her nightgown over her head. They both gazed at each other. Jack laid his hands on her growing abdomen, "You are so beautiful."

"Is that me or my belly," Elizabeth giggled.

Jack chuckled and groaned, "You, but I think your belly is what's adding to your beauty," he said kissing her again. Jack kissed down Elizabeth's body and kissed her collar bone and her neck.

"I love you so much Jack," Elizabeth said, "Every time you kiss me, I think back to our first kiss."

"That kiss was one of the most magical moments of my life no doubt," he said, "But every new milestone with you replaces the best event with you. the first kiss, the first 'I love you', the 'Yes, I'll marry you', the 'I do'…"

"And then we'll have the birth of our beautiful baby," said Elizabeth.

"Yeah," Jack smiled against Elizabeth's lips, his hand that was near her breast sliding towards her abdomen, "Yeah," he repeated.

Jack slid up her body again and went back to his work at her chest area causing Elizabeth to moan, "Don't stop baby."

"I'll keep going as long as you want me to," said Jack.

Finally, Elizabeth pulled Jack on top of her being careful he didn't crush their child within her womb, "Jack, take me."

"Mm. Take you where?" he groaned jokingly.

"Jack," Elizabeth scolded lightly.

"Gladly," he said anxiously, his wife immediately moaning with pleasure. It didn't take long for Elizabeth to climax with the pregnancy and soon Jack rolled onto his side of the bed, the couple both sighing satisfied, "I love you so much Elizabeth Thornton." Jack still loved the sound of that: Elizabeth Thornton.

Elizabeth leaned over and kissed Jack tenderly, "I love you too sweetheart."

"And Daddy loves you little guy," said Jack kissing Elizabeth's abdomen.

"What makes you so sure it's a little guy," Elizabeth asked raising her eyebrows playfully.

"Father's intuition," said Jack, "How about you."

"Either way, I'll love a son or daughter," said Elizabeth, "Along with his or her handsome Mountie Daddy."

"I love you Elizabeth," said Jack.

"Say it one more time," Elizabeth whispered softly.

"I love you Elizabeth."


	26. Chapter 26

**Happy 4th of July to my fellow American Hearties and Happy late Canada Day to all of the Canadian Hearties following this story. Enjoy! **

"Head's up!" Jack shouted as he finished cutting down the tree. Elizabeth quickly jumped out of the way to make sure the freshly cut evergreen didn't hit her. Jack walked over and made the tree upright, "Well what do say Mrs. Thornton? Shall we bring this home and decorate it?"

Elizabeth giggled, "That would've been a lot of work for you not to bring it home now wouldn't it?"

"Maybe I was just trying to prove my strength to you," said Jack picking up the tree. It wasn't the biggest heaviest tree so it was light enough for him to carry home by himself.

"I wouldn't live you any less whether you were strong or weak," said Elizabeth kissing him on the cheek. The couple slowly made their way back to their house. Elizabeth held open the door for Jack and he brought the tree into the house. He sat it in the corner in the living area. He backed up and stood next to Elizabeth, wrapping his arm around her and resting his hand on her abdomen, "So what do you think?" asked Elizabeth.

"It looks a little bare," admitted Jack honestly.

Elizabeth smiled, "Well I think I've solved that problem," she said pointing to a box in the corner. Jack raised his eyebrows, "I had Bill Avery help me bring it home."

Jack walked over to the box and opened it, finding many different ornaments inside the box, "Elizabeth how did you…?"

"My students and I spent the day making Christmas ornaments. They all made some for their trees and since it's our first Christmas together, some for our tree.

Jack looked through the box happily and there were many different types of ornaments. Some were of Santa, some were of Jesus or a nativity, some were Christmas trees, candy canes, present boxes and many others, "Elizabeth, the children all have such artistic talent."

Elizabeth smiled and said, "Well let's see how good they look on the tree?"

"Yes mam," said Jack helping his wife put the many ornaments on the tree. Jack finally put the star on top of the tree and stood back next to Elizabeth and admired the tree, "Looks pretty good doesn't it?" asked Jack.

"Well it does look pretty, but I think it's missing something," said Elizabeth with her hands behind her back. Jack looked at Elizabeth and she smiled as she revealed what she was hiding. Jack took the object from her and she asked, "What do you think baby?"

"I think it's perfect for the one empty spot towards the top of the tree," said Jack. He hung the ornament Elizabeth had made, which was a heart with a 'J' and an 'E' painted on it.

"And there's room to add the first letter of a certain someone's first name next Christmas," said Elizabeth. Jack hung the ornament on the tree and then walked back over to Elizabeth and laid his hand on her growing belly, "Oh by the way, I heard from Mother and Father about Christmas."

"And?" and Jack.

"Well, since Viola's wedding is a few days after Christmas and the fact that there life is in Hamilton…"

"And the fact that they don't want to stay in the middle of nowhere," said Jack.

"Yeah, probably that too," Elizabeth chuckled lightly, "But they were wondering if we could go to Hamilton Christmas Eve through after the wedding. I even convinced them to allow your mother and brother to come with us."

"How? How did you manage to do that?" asked Jack in surprise.

"Because Daddy can't say no to his little girl. He says he can, but he can't in reality," Elizabeth said with a gleam in her eye, "Kind of like another man I know."

Jack rolled his eyes and chuckled. He had always been unable to say no to Elizabeth from the moment they met. The couple figured he'd be worse with the baby, be it a boy or a girl, "I'll let Mother and Tom know about the invitation."

"Good," said Elizabeth, "Just to let you know Christmas with the Thatchers involves Christmas Eve services followed by dinner, presents the next morning followed by Julie's awful rendition of 'Happy Birthday' to Jesus."

"Isn't she a little old for that?" Jack chuckled following Elizabeth to the couch and sitting next to her.

Elizabeth nodded, "I think it's more to drive Viola and I nuts at this point. Not that Jesus doesn't deserve recognition, He just deserves recognition by someone who can sing."

"Wow, I can't believe this is the first time I'm celebrating Christmas in forever," admitted Jack, "And most definitely my first Christmas in the city."

"And your first Christmas with the woman you love and her crazy family and…" stated Elizabeth only to be stopped when Jack kissed her.

"My beautiful wife who's going to give me the best Christmas present of all in twenty-four weeks," said Jack.

"Jack," Elizabeth sighed.

"What nothing will be more beautiful than a little human that's a combination of me and you," said Jack. Rip whined a little and jumped up on the couch between Jack and Elizabeth. He laid his head in Elizabeth's lap and his rear on Jack's lap. Jack chuckled and said, "Yes, we'll still love you too buddy."

Elizabeth began petting Rip's head and said, "I guess we'll have Abigail feed him while we're away because there is no way my parents will let a dog in their house."

"I guess so," said Jack, "Although I can't imagine what you and your sisters were like growing up."

Elizabeth chuckled lightly, "More often than not, it was Viola disgusted at Julie's and my antics. Only difference is Julie is the only one of us that does the antics now."

"I figured," said Jack. Rip jumped off the couch and Elizabeth moved closer to Jack snuggling her head against his chest. He kissed the top of her head and they stayed that way until Jack realized Elizabeth had fallen asleep. Jack pulled the blanket over top of them and they both stayed that way until morning.


	27. Chapter 27

Hamilton…

Jack and Elizabeth stepped off the train in Hamilton. You could definitely tell it was the holiday season by the amount of Christmas trees, wreaths, tinsel, and other decorations that adored the train station. The couple found the driver for them not far from where the train was. Elizabeth smiled at the driver, "Nice to see you again Robert."

"It's nice to see you too Elizabeth, Constable," he said, "I am assuming Mrs. Thornton and Mr. Thornton will be here soon?"

"Yes, Mother and Tom should be arriving around the same time," said Jack.

Not long afterwards, Mary and Tom Thornton arrived, "My brother!" shouted Tom happily.

"Good to see you Tom," said Jack.

"How are you sweetie?" asked Mary embracing her son.

"I'm doing well," said Jack, "Things have been pretty hectic back home but overall we've been adjusting well."

"Well I'm sure you're both thinking about the big adjustment in the near future," said Mary smiling at Elizabeth, her twenty week bump now very noticeable.

"Most definitely," chuckled Elizabeth apprehensively.

"Hey you'll be a great mama to my little nephew," said Tom.

"Tom, we don't even know what the baby is," said Elizabeth.

"Uncle's intuition," smirked Tom.

"Well apparently you and your brother have the same intuition," said Elizabeth walking with the rest of the group towards the car. When everyone arrived at the Thatcher house, Kate was there to greet everyone.

"Hi there Lizzie," she said hugging her daughter.

"Hi Mom," said Elizabeth.

"Nice to see you Constable," she said embracing Jack as well.

"Merry Christmas Eve Kate," said Jack, "Mom, Tom, I'd like to introduce you to my mother-in-law, Kate Thatcher, Kate, this is my mother, Mary Thornton, and my brother, tom Thornton."

"It's a pleasure Mrs. Thatcher," said Tom shaking her hand.

"The pleasure is mine Tom," said Kate, "Well Julie is upstairs and Lionel and Viola will be here any minute so shall we?"

The Thorntons all followed Kate inside where William was calling out to Julie, "Julie, your sister and your brother-in-law are here!" he shouted.

"I'll be down in a minute Daddy!" she shouted.

"Nice to see everyone," said William, "You both must be Mary and Tom Thornton. William Thatcher."

"Yes sir, it's a pleasure to meet you," said Mary shaking his hand.

"And I think I'm missing something in Coal Valley. The food must bet better than I thought," William smiled rubbing Elizabeth's swelling belly.

"Daddy," she scolded lightly.

"Just joking Lizzie," he said.

Julie came down the stairs and saw Elizabeth and Jack, "Elizabeth you look beautiful!" she shouted happily embracing her.

"Easy for you to say," said Elizabeth.

"Have you felt the baby kick yet?" asked Julie excitedly.

Elizabeth and Jack looked at each other and then turned back to the families, shaking their heads.

"You'll feel it soon sweetheart," said Kate rubbing her daughter's shoulder.

Julie looked over and her eyes landed on Tom, _"Well the Thornton certainly have a good gene pool,"_ she thought, "Hi I'm Julie thatcher," she said extending her hand towards Tom.

"Tom Thornton," he said smiling and shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you Tom," Julie smiled.

There was another knock at the door and William went to answer, "Hello darling," said William hugging Viola.

"Hello Father," said Viola.

"Sir," said Lionel.

"So the wedding is in three days? How are you both feeling?" asked Jack.

Viola tried to hide her anxiety and forced a smile, "Great," she said.

"Well that's good," said Jack oblivious to Viola's true feelings.

"Dinner is on the table," said Kate escorting everyone to the dining room.

Everyone sat down for dinner and Julie asked Viola, "Are you excited for the wedding?"

Viola put down her champagne glass and forced another smile, "We're super excited," she said, "We finally get to be husband and wife."

"I can only imagine you feel the same way Elizabeth felt right before she married Jack," said Julie, "The romance, the wedding bells…"

"Julie we have plenty of time to talk about the wedding," said William.

"So how is everything going Lizzie?" asked Kate.

"Well, the doctor said he or she is right on target. Most of the early symptoms are gone and Jack and I are both really excited," said Elizabeth. After dinner, William, Kate, and Mary went to the parlor, and Julie and Tom went off alone somewhere before anyone else could notice, leaving Elizabeth, Jack, Lionel, and Viola alone.

"Well I'm going to go with your parents and Mary Darling," said Lionel kissing Viola on the cheek and then disappearing into the parlor.

"I'm going to see where in the world my brother and your sister went. Love you honey," said Jack kissing Elizabeth.

"Love you too sweetheart," said Elizabeth.

Viola and Elizabeth sat there awkwardly before Viola spoke, "Elizabeth, can we talk? Alone?"

Elizabeth was a little shocked. She had never been that close with Viola and never really got into the sisterly talk when they were growing up, "Of course, my room or yours."

"Mine I guess because you and Jack are in the same room and I don't want him interrupting," said Viola. Elizabeth followed Viola into her bedroom and Viola shut the door. Elizabeth sat down in the chair, breathing deeply, grateful to be off of her feet, "You okay?" asked Viola concerned.

"Yeah just heavy," said Elizabeth, "And the sad part is I'm only getting bigger from here. What did you want to talk about?"

Viola took a deep breath, "I don't think I should marry Lionel."

Elizabeth stuttered for a few moments, contemplating what to say next, "Why not?"

Viola sat down on her bed, "I. I don't know if I love him. I think I'm only marrying him to make Daddy happy."

"Viola, you courted Lionel for two years before you both got engaged. I courted Jack for six months," said Elizabeth.

"But Lionel and I don't have what you and Jack have. I see the way he looks at you. he really loves you. and I know he's going to love that baby," said Viola nodding towards Elizabeth's bump.

Elizabeth looked down and stroked her bump lovingly, thinking about the little life inside her, "Viola. All the thoughts going through your head, about whether you truly love Lionel and whether you can see spending the rest of your life with him, I had all of those same thoughts the days before my wedding."

Viola looked shocked, "But. But you seemed so excited."

"I did the same thing you did. I put on a show. But deep down, I wondered whether Jack was really the man for me. And then on my wedding day, when Daddy walked me down the aisle and I saw Jack standing at the altar, everything just faded. As we vowed to spend the rest of our lives together, I knew I had made the right decision," said Elizabeth, "I've seen the way you look at Lionel. You both love each other. And you're both perfect for each other."

Viola nodded, tears streaming down her face, "It's just a big step."

"I know," said Elizabeth taking Viola's hand, "But I believe you will have marriage even more beautiful than your wedding."

"I want to have marriage as beautiful as yours and Jack's," sad Viola.

"And I'm sure you and Lionel will make that happen," said Elizabeth. The sister saw there for a few moments before Elizabeth suddenly put her hand on her abdomen, "Ow," she groaned softly.

"What's wrong? Do you need a doctor?" asked Viola.

Elizabeth looked up and smiled, "The baby's kicking," Elizabeth whispered.

"Really?" asked Viola.

Elizabeth nodded happily and motioned for Viola to come over to her. Elizabeth took Viola's hand and put it on the spot where the baby was kicking, "Wow that's amazing. I wonder if Lionel and I will eventually have little ones? How does it feel?"

"It feels weird. And amazing," Elizabeth sighed in awe, _"This is me. And Jack. This is us. We created a beautiful life together, and he or she is going to be a combination of me and the man I love. I love you Pumpkin," _Elizabeth thought, "Aw man, the next time the baby starts kicking when Jack's around, I'm going to have to tell him it's the first time or else he's going to be so disappointed he missed it."

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me," said Viola.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Please review as always! **

The next morning, Elizabeth was awoken when a fist or foot struck the inside of her abdomen. She smiled to herself as she tapped her husband, "Jack," she whispered.

"Hmm?" Jack mumbled sleepily.

"Wake up Jack," Elizabeth said.

"I am up. Now," said Jack.

"The baby's kicking," said Elizabeth.

Jack bolted up and laid his hand on his wife's abdomen. He smiled when he felt a gentle kick from within. He kissed Elizabeth and said, "Merry Christmas sweetheart."

"Merry Christmas to you too honey," said Elizabeth.

"And Merry Christmas to you too little guy," said Jack, "So what do you think the baby is a boy or a girl?"

"Uh, I want a girl but I don't know," said Elizabeth, "But don't worry, if you're a boy I'll love you. If you're a girl I'll love you."

"Translated, Mommy and Daddy love you either way," chuckled Jack, "But Daddy's hoping you're a boy."

"Would've never guessed," chuckled Elizabeth lightly.

The couple heard a knock on the door, "Jack, Elizabeth, breakfast is ready," said Julie.

"We're coming!" shouted Elizabeth. The couple dressed and headed downstairs to open presents and enjoy breakfast with their families.

"Merry Christmas everyone," said Jack to the group.

"Merry Christmas Jack, Lizzie," said Kate embracing them both, "And of course a special Merry Christmas to my grandson or granddaughter," she said rubbing Elizabeth's abdomen. Kate and Elizabeth smiled when the baby started to move again.

"The scones and tea are in the dining room," said William inviting everyone into the room. The couples and family members followed William into the dining room to enjoy breakfast before opening presents. Jack and Elizabeth didn't fail to notice Julie and Tom sitting next to each other. After breakfast, the families took their places in the living room near the Christmas tree. William and Kate started as always since they were the oldest and went down the line by age.

"Aw William it's beautiful," said Kate admiring the new teapot William had gotten for her, "I've been needing a new one."

"Anything for my one and only," said William kissing her on the cheek, "Thank you very much for the new business suit."

After Lionel and Viola exchanged their gifts, Elizabeth and Jack were the next in line by age. Elizabeth pulled out the gift she had poorly wrapped for Jack. She had never been good at wrapping presents. Jack looked at the gift and said, "It's a good thing you're talented in other areas because gift wrapping is not a talent God granted you."

"Oh Jack," said Elizabeth smacking him lightly, "Just open it."

Jack chuckled and opened the gift. When he opened it, he found a brand new set of books about Canada as well as the history of Mounties. Jack smiled, "Very thoughtful sweetheart," he said kissing her on her temple. Jack handed her a small box wrapped in red wrapping paper.

Elizabeth smiled as she slowly unwrapped the box. She opened it up to find a heart shaped necklace on the inside, "Jack it's beautiful," she said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm glad you love it sweetheart," said Jack kissing her on the cheek.

Elizabeth once again felt their baby move and she rubbed her abdomen lovingly, "Apparently someone else loves it too."

"Is the baby kicking?" asked Julie excitedly Elizabeth nodded and Julie ran over to her. Elizabeth put Julie's hand on her belly to wear the baby was kicking, "Have you done thine ring test yet?" asked Julie.

"Julie, you know that test is an old wives tale," said Viola.

"Doesn't mean it wouldn't be fun to try!" said Julie.

"What ring test?" asked Tom confusingly.

"It's an old wives tale where the mother ties her wedding ring to a piece of string and some holds it over the Mom-to-Be's belly. If it's a boy, it'll swing back and forth, if it's a girl, it'll swing in a circle," said Julie, "Can we do it Elizabeth? Please?" Julie begged.

"Alright, alright," Elizabeth sighed, "But nobody should get their hopes up with this."

"Fair enough," smiled Julie, "Now life down and give me your wedding ring."

Elizabeth took off her wedding ring and gave it to Julie, who quickly found string and tied the ring to the string.

Jack tried to take the string from Julie and Elizabeth said, "You can't do it honey. It's not supposed to be the husband," she smirked.

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "Okay, I was just going to make sure it was right."

"Or that you were going to fudge the results," said Elizabeth.

Julie held the ring over her sister's abdomen and let it hang over it for a few moments. Soon the ring started to swing back and forth, "According to the ring, you're having a boy!" said Julie.

Elizabeth chuckled lightly. She had insisted on doing the same test on their mother when Kate had been pregnant with Julie and the results had said a boy. Of course, all three of the Thatcher children were girls.

"Well maybe I've been right all along, huh Lizzie?" chuckled Jack kissing her.

"Lizzie used the same test on my when I was expecting Julie and told me she was getting a baby brother," chuckled Kate, "I wouldn't say the ring test is the most accurate."

Jack helped Elizabeth sit up and Julie handed Elizabeth back her wedding ring. William stepped into the living room, "Ladies, Constable, dinner is ready."

Everyone nodded and followed William into the dining room, "We think you're getting a grandson Daddy!" said Julie.

William chuckled, "Am I now?"

"Elizabeth's ring was swinging back and forth," said Julie.

The families sat down and they all joined hands while Kate led the prayer, "Dear Lord, we thank this Christmas day for giving us Your Son, our Savior. We bless this meal we are about to enjoy. And we hope You watch over Lionel and Viola as we witness their wedding in two days. And watch over Jack and Elizabeth and their son evidently," said Kate and everyone chuckled, knowing they wouldn't really know the baby's gender until the birth, "We ask all of this from You, in Jesus' name. Amen."

"Amen," everyone replied before enjoying dinner for the first time as one combined family.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello everyone. Just an FYI, this chapter focuses a little more on Lionel and Viola than Jack and Elizabeth. Also I included a few of my own characters and gave Lionel a last name for the purposes of the wedding. Enjoy and please review! **

Kate, Elizabeth, and Julie all helped Viola put the finishing touches on her hair and makeup. Viola looked into the mirror one finale time and said, "This is it."

"You look beautiful sweetheart," said Kate putting her hands on Viola's shoulders, "And I know Lionel will think so too."

"I'm sure your wedding will be just as beautiful and Jack and Elizabeth's wedding!" said Julie excitedly.

"You have a thing for weddings don't you?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes, there just full of love and romance and commitment," said Julie.

William knocked on the door and said, "Ladies?" Kate went to let her husband into the room and William looked at all three of his daughters, "Well don't my little girls all look beautiful."

"Daddy, we're not little anymore," said Julie.

"You three will always be little in our eyes," said Kate.

"Well Pastor Joe says he is ready to start," said William, "Jack and Andrew are also waiting for their lovely brides' maid and brides' matron."

Julie and Elizabeth took one final look at viola and the three sisters embraced, "I love you Viola," said Julie.

"Best of luck," said Elizabeth.

"Thank you," said Viola with tears in her eyes. Kate, Elizabeth, and Julie left the room leaving William and Viola alone together.

Julie and Elizabeth joined Andrew and Jack respectively in the back of the church, "Just think Elizabeth, this was us about five months ago," said Jack kissing her temple.

Elizabeth smiled, "And now we have a beautiful baby on the way." The procession music began to play and the bridal party took their places at the altar. The first few chords of the Bridal March began to play and the congregation stood as William and Viola entered the church. Elizabeth could see tears in her sister's eyes and her father's eyes. Memories flooded her from when William had walked her down the aisle to marry Jack. William and Viola stopped at the front of the church and Pastor Joe began the ceremony.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" he asked.

"Her mother and I do sir," said William. He lifted Viola's veil and kissed her on the cheek, "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too," said Viola as Lionel led her to the altar.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Viola Thatcher and Sir Lionel Hancock in Holy Matrimony. The commitment a man and a woman make to each other and to God through marriage cannot be broken. Today we will witness Lionel and Viola commit themselves to each other and to God for the rest of their lives. Lionel if you would repeat after me," Lionel nodded nervously, "I Lionel take you Viola."

"I Lionel take you Viola."

"For richer, for poorer."

"For richer, for poorer."

"For better and for worse."

"For better and for worse."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health."

"Until death do us part," said Pastor Joe.

"Until death do us part," repeated Lionel.

"Viola, if you would repeat after me. I Viola take you Lionel."

"I Viola take you Lionel."

"For richer, for poorer."

"For richer, for poorer."

"For better and for worse."

"For better and for worse."

"In sickness and in health."

"In sickness and in health."

"Until death do us part," said Pastor Joe.

"Until death do us part," repeated Viola.

"May I have the rings please," Julie and Andrea handed Pastor Joe the wedding rings, "A wedding ring is a circle and it never ends, similar to the love husband and wife have to each other. It is also worn on the left ring finger since it has an artery that connects directly to the heart. Lionel, place this ring on Viola's finger and say, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

"With this ring, I thee wed," said Lionel placing the ring on Viola's finger.

"Viola, place this ring on Lionel's finger and say, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

"With this ring, I thee wed," she said.

"First Corinthians 13:4-13 states that 'Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away. For we know in part and we prophesy in part, but when completeness comes, what is in part disappears. When I was a child, I talked like a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child. When I became a man, I put the ways of childhood behind me. For now we see only a reflection as in a mirror; then we shall see face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall know fully, even as I am fully known. And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love.' Lionel, do you take Viola to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," he stated.

"Viola, do you take Lionel to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she said.

"By the power invested in me through God the Father, God the Son, and God the Holy Spirit, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder," announced Pastor Joe.

"Amen," said the congregation.

"Lionel, you may kiss your bride," said Pastor Joe. Lionel and Viola kissed for the first time as husband and wife and then took hands, "It is my honor to present to you for the very first time, "Mr. and Mrs. Lionel Henry Hancock."

Cheers and applause filled the church as Lionel and Viola made their way to the back of the church. Julie and Andrew and Jack and Elizabeth followed, the latter both remembering their wedding fondly.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello everyone! First of all, I am SO SORRY for not updating sooner. I have finally finished Spring 2016 semester (happy dance) and now I have more time to update all my stories. Please read and review! Reviews are always appreciated! Enjoy #Hearties!**

Jack and Elizabeth stepped off the carriage once they arrived in Coal Valley. Elizabeth smiled and looked around town. While it had been nice to be home for Christmas, she was glad to be home in Coal Valley, "So Mrs. Thornton, does it feel good to be home?" asked Jack.

Elizabeth kissed Jack on the cheek and said, "It feels wonderful Constable."

"Yoo hoo! Jack! Elizabeth!" shouted Rosemary.

"Oh no." said Elizabeth rolling her eyes.

Rosemary ran over to the couple and said, "Elizabeth you are absolutely beautiful!"

"Easy for you to say," chuckled Elizabeth lightly.

"I mean it you're absolutely glowing," said Rosemary, "Anyway, did you hear the news?"

"We just got back from Hamilton Rosemary," reminded Jack.

"Oh right," said Rosemary, "Anyway, they're shutting down the coal mines due to the dangerous conditions. Apparently they're replacing it with a saw mill."

"It won't be Coal Valley then," said Elizabeth somewhat confused.

"Well on New Year's Eve, they're going to rename the town," said Rosemary, "And we're going to have a big New Year's Eve celebration."

"I didn't know Coal Valley had New Year's celebrations," said Jack.

"Well they didn't before now. I'm organizing the first Coal Valley New Year's Eve celebration!" said Rosemary excitedly, "Hickam has been helping me get everything ready. And one of new saw mill employees, the owner has been very helpful too."

"Saw mill owner?" asked Elizabeth surprisingly.

"Leland Coulter, he's responsible for opening up the new saw mill," said Rosemary.

"Rosemary," said Hickam approaching the group, "You said you want to talk about fireworks at this celebration."

"Aw yes!" said Rosemary, "Well I have a lot to do. See you both later. You look great Elizabeth!" shouted Rosemary running after Hickam.

Jack shook his head lightly, "Good old Rosemary. Always making things…interesting for a town."

Elizabeth smiled at her husband, "I can't believe we missed so much in so little time."

"I'm wondering who this Leland guy is," said Jack, "Well I'm getting kind of hungry. How about some lunch at Abigail's café?"

"Sounds wonderful Constable," said Elizabeth. She smiled and rubbed her abdomen lovingly when she felt the baby kick, "I think someone else is hungry too."

Jack crouched down and kissed his wife growing middle, "You like Abigail's food too buddy?"

"You, Tom, and Julie all are sure it's a boy," giggled Elizabeth.

"Well that's what the ring test said," smirked Jack, "And Father's always have a good intuition."

"So you say," smiled Elizabeth as the couple walked into Abigail's Café. Abigail was sitting at one of the tables with another man with shoulder length grey hair and a greying beard. Jack and Elizabeth didn't recognize the man.

"Jack, Elizabeth, I wasn't expecting you guys," said Abigail standing and embracing the young couple, "How was your trip?"

"It was lovely," said Elizabeth, "My sister's wedding was beautiful and everyone is thrilled about the baby."

"Of course," said Abigail, "Um, Jack, Elizabeth, I'd like to introduce you both to Frank Hogan, our new pastor. Frank this is Constable Jack Thornton and his wife, Elizabeth Thornton. She's our school teacher for the children," said Abigail.

"Nice to meet you Pastor," said Elizabeth shaking his hand.

"You too Mrs. Thornton, Constable," said Frank shaking Jack's hand.

"Oh please call me Jack, sir," said Jack.

"And you can call me Elizabeth," she said.

Frank nodded and said, "Well I have some business to take care of at the church as well prepare Sunday's sermon. Thank you for lunch Abigail."

"You're very welcome Pastor," said Abigail as Frank left.

Jack and Elizabeth watched Frank leave the café and Elizabeth asked, "So, new pastor?" she questioned, "Just curious, what happened to Reverend Anderson?"

"Well there were some issues while you both were in Hamilton and we got a new pastor because of those issues," said Abigail, "Pastor Frank is a great preacher though. I'm sure you both will enjoy his worship this Sunday."

"Well we both wish reverend Anderson all the best," said Jack.

"So have you heard about the new saw mill and the name change occurring?" asked Abigail pouring some tea for Jack and Elizabeth.

"Oh yes," chuckled Elizabeth, "We ran into Rosemary on the way here. We haven't even had time to take our bags home."

"Well how about I make you both lunch while you go home and drop off your bags. Then you both can come back and we can all eat," said Abigail.

"Sounds great Abigail," said Elizabeth. The couple took their belongings home unpacking as much as they could before they headed back over to the café. The group of three sat down though they had barely gotten through grace before Elizabeth began her meal.

"I can see eating for two is starting to catch up with you," chuckled Abigail.

"Yes I swear I'm starving all the time," said Elizabeth.

"Well as long as the baby is healthy," said Abigail.

Jack put down his fork, "So Rosemary mentioned this new owner of a saw mill…."

Abigail smiled, "Yes. His name is Leland Coulter. Most everyone calls him Lee. He seems like a genuinely nice guy. I think both he's taken a liking to Rosie and vice versa."

"Oh really, we didn't notice," joked Elizabeth. After the three of them finished their meals and their conversations, Jack and Elizabeth stood to leave.

"Well thank you for lunch Abigail, we both really appreciate it," said Jack.

"It's no problem Jack. I know you both have your hands full. And soon you'll really have your hands full," she said happily rubbing Elizabeth's abdomen.

Elizabeth gave a nervous chuckle, "Sooner rather than later. I'm more than halfway through the pregnancy."

"Only nineteen more weeks," smiled Jack apprehensively.

Abigail embraced them both, "You both will be wonderful parents. And you have the entire town and God to help you."

Jack smiled and took Elizabeth's hand, "And we have each other, right honey?"

Elizabeth smiled and kissed Jack and said, "We'll always have each other."


	31. Chapter 31

Sunday morning, Jack and Elizabeth woke up bright and early for church, though Elizabeth was not getting much sleep recently. As much as she loved their baby, she sometimes wished the little hands and feet would settle down long enough for her to sleep. When Jack and Elizabeth arrived at the church, they found Abigail, Cat, Florence, and Molly all at the front with the children and rosemary on the other side with a dark haired man, "That must be Lee," said Jack to Elizabeth.

"Probably," said Elizabeth as she sat down next to Rosemary and Jack next to Elizabeth, "Good morning Rosemary."

Rosemary turned to face the young couple and said, "Jack, Elizabeth, so good to see you this morning. I'd like you both to meet Leland Coulter. He's responsible for the saw mill here in Coal Valley, soon to be a different name. Leland, this is Constable Jack Thornton and his wife, Elizabeth."

"Oh please call me Lee," he said shaking Jack and Elizabeth's hands, "Nice to meet you both."

"Same Lee," said Jack, "So I've heard Rosie has been keeping you busy with New Year's plans?"

"Oh yes," chuckled Lee.

Frank walked up to the pulpit and cleared his throat before he spoke, "Good morning everyone. I trust that every single one of you had a good Christmas with your families honoring our Lord. Let us pray," he said and everyone bowed their heads, "Dear Lord, we thank You for keeping everyone safe this Christmas in their travels and we thank You for the good times with family. Please continue to watch over and bless Coal Valley during the coming New Year. Amen."

"Amen," the congregation responded. Frank continued with the rest of the service and preached about Christ's coming bringing peace to the world before asking the congregation for special intentions for the final prayers.

"That the residents of Coal Valley have a safe and blessed New Year," said Cat.

"That all of our preparations are finished successfully," said Rosemary.

"That our baby boy or baby girl is born safely next year," said Jack.

"Lord, we lift these prayers and our unsaid prayers up to You in Jesus' name. Amen," said Frank.

"Amen," everyone responded. Frank dismissed everyone and the congregation slowly made their way outside.

"That was a wonderful sermon Pastor," said Elizabeth after Frank had made his way outside.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Thornton. I trust you and your husband had a good Christmas," asked Frank.

"It was wonderful. We went back to my hometown of Hamilton with my parents and sisters. My sister's wedding was also this past week and that was beautiful," said Elizabeth.

"And it was my first Christmas in Hamilton so that was great," said Jack.

Abigail joined the pastor and young couple and asked, "Pastor Frank, several of us are going back to my café for lunch and fellowship. Would you care to join us? You both are also invited," Abigail nodded to Elizabeth and Jack.

"We'd love to join you. Does that sound alright?" Elizabeth asked Jack.

"Sounds good to me," Jack nodded.

"Well I can't pass up Mrs. Abigail Stanton's home cooking now can i?" asked Frank, "I'd love to join you all."

"Good, well I will see you all in a few minutes," said Abigail leaving the other three behind at the church.

Frank, Jack, and Elizabeth began walking towards the café when Jack spoke, "so how long have you been in town Pastor?"

"My first service here was Christmas Eve, so about two weeks," said Frank," How about you both? Are you natives of Coal Valley."

Elizabeth chuckled lightly, "No sir. I grew up in Hamilton and came out here to take a teaching position. Jack was actually assigned here by my father to babysit me."

"Oh that's not true Lizzie," joked Jack, "It was God's destiny for me to be assigned here."

"Maybe so, but He used my father to do so," chuckled Elizabeth.

Frank smiled at the young couple. He longed for the love that Jack and Elizabeth obviously had, even though he had only known them a short while.

"Anyway, my Dad was in the Mountie Police like myself. He was killed in the line of duty," said Jack.

"I'm very sorry Constable," said Frank.

"Thank you sir. It was a long time ago, but I think about him every day," said Jack. The three arrived at the café where Abigail, Cat, Florence, Molly, and the children were already gathered. Elizabeth joined the women while Jack went to play with the kids. Elizabeth smiled to herself when as she observed Jack interacting with the town children. He was always so great with them and she knew her husband would be a wonderful father to their little boy or little girl. Speaking of, they really needed to start thinking of names since the baby would be arriving before they knew it.

"Elizabeth," said Molly interrupting Elizabeth's thoughts, "If you culd get the children to wash up for lunch. It's almost ready."

"Okay Molly," said Elizabeth. she walked over to the children and Jack and said, "Children, it's time for you all to wash up for lunch."

"Please five more minutes Mrs. Thornton," Emily pleaded.

"Emily Montgomery…" Elizabeth said raising her eyebrows.

"Alright," she sighed and went to the sink with the rest of the children.

Jack stood and walked over to Elizabeth and said, "The future mother in you is already showing," he chuckled.

Elizabeth glared at him slightly, "I'd like to think current teacher." The couple joined the rest of the group and Frank said grace before they began to eat.

"So how's the pregnancy going Elizabeth?" asked Molly.

"It's going pretty well. Dr. James has been monitoring me and says the baby is growing properly and that I've been taking good care of myself," said Elizabeth, rubbing where the baby was kicking, "The only thing I wish was different is if he or she didn't kick so much, especially at night."

"That's a good sign Elizabeth," said Cat.

"I know but still," said Elizabeth.

"Is the baby kicking now?" asked Rosaleen.

"Yes, the baby most certainly is," replied Elizabeth.

"Can we feel it?" asked miles.

"Miles Montgomery," scolded Cat.

"No that's okay," said Elizabeth, "Yes Miles, if you, Gabe, Emily, and Rosaleen want to feel the baby kick, I will let you."

The four children happily ran over to Elizabeth and one by one Elizabeth put their hands to where the baby was kicking. Elizabeth chuckled at the children's excitement. She couldn't wait to add her own child to the mix of Coal Valley children.


End file.
